Berubah
by choco conaru
Summary: Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya? chap 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

**Title : **Berubah

**Warning : **AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, dsb.

**Chara :** Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura = Uchiha Yuki

**Rated :** aku kasih T aja

**Summary :** Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya?

.

.

.

**DLDR!**

.

.

Chapter 1 : Opening

.

.

"Ibu kita main yuk~!" Suara ajakan manja dari seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun mengisi suasana ruang tamu di pagi hari ini. Iya pukul 10 masih bisa dibilang pagi kan?

",,," sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh bocah itu tidak merespon dengan kata-kata. Wanita itu hanya menatap bocah kecil yang sedang menarik-narik tangannya.

Menatap dalam diam tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa untuk menjawab ajakan bocah tersebut. Sang bocah yang sejak tadi mengajaknya untuk bermain pun tidak juga lelah dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang terus menarik dan merengek kepada dirinya.

"Ibu ayo~ kenapa diam saja. Ayo kita main bu~" ajak bocah itu lagi. Bocah perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hijau emerlad.

Ibu muda yang berusia 29 tahun, berambut merah muda dan bermata sama seperti bocah tersebut mendengus kesal dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan sang bocah tersebut tanpa kata-kata.

Tapi sebelum langkahnya semakin jauh bocah perempuan yang tadi merengek kepadanya kini sedang menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Ibu mau kemana? Kita main yuk! Aku ingin main sama ibu lagi" ucap bocah perempuan itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Merasa kesal dengan kelakuan bocah kecil ini wanita yang identik dengan bunga sakura ini pun menghentakan tangannya agar bisa terlepas dari genggaman tangan bocah perempuan yang satu ini.

Hentakan yang dilakukan oleh wanita ini cukup keras sehingga membuat sang bocah jatuh duduk di lantai. Dan saat itu juga ada pria yang tinggal satu atap dengannya melihat kelakuannya yang terlalu kasar terhadap anak kecil.

"SAKURA!,,,"

Mendengar teriakan seseorang membuat wanita yang bernama Sakura pun menoleh dan melihat sosok pria yang berlari menghampirinya atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang sedang jatuh duduk di dekat kakinya.

"Yuki tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria tersebut saat berada tepat di depan bocah yang bernama Yuki tersebut sambil berjongkok.

"Tidak hiks,,, Yuki tidak apa-apa ayah" ucap Yuki pada sosok yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

Melihat pemandangan ayah dan anak di depannya membuat Sakura berdecak kesal lalu memilih untuk pergi menjauh.

"Mau kemana kau Sakura?" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Sakura tapi tidak ada niatnya untuk berhenti melangkahkan kakinya membuat sang pria mengejarnya.

"Aku bilang mau kemana kau UCHIHA SAKURA" ucap garang pria tersebut sambil menahan tangan Sakura tepat berada di belakang pintu masuk.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap ketus Sakura.

"Bukan urusanku, heh? Kau istriku, jelas saja semua yang ingin kau lakukan atau kau perbuat menjadi urusan dan tanggung jawabku nyonya UCHIHA" ucap pria tersebut dengan menekankan kata 'Uchiha'.

"Heh, terserah kau saja lah" ucap Sakura tidak peduli sambil menghentakan kembali tangannya agar terlepas dari pria itu.

Sebelum melangkah Sakura berbalik dan berkata "Oh iya, satu hal yang ingin aku bilang padamu tuan UCHIHA SASUKE. namaku adalah HARUNO SAKURA. Ingat itu HARUNO bukan UCHIHA" dan dengan diakhiri perkataan seperti itu Sakura pun membuka pintu depan dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan cara membanting pintu itu dengan keras tepat dihadapan pria yang bernama Sasuke.

BLLAAM

Suara itu membuat Sasuke berserta Yuki yang berada di dalam rumah kaget mendengar suara pintu tersebut. Yuki yang melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hanya mampu mengeluarkan air mata tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Masih menatap pintu yang ditutup oleh sang istri membuat Sasuke sedikit melamun membuat pikirannya berpikir kenapa Sakura bisa sampai berubah jauh segitunya. Merasa ada yang membuatnya tidak enak Sasuke pun berbalik menghadap ke arah sang anak semata wayangnya. Melihat anaknya menangis Sasuke pun berlari menghampiri anaknya dan langsung memeluk buah hatinya.

"Hiks,,, ayah, ibu kenapa berubah hiks?"

"Ayah juga tidak tahu sayang"

"Aku hiks,,, kangen ibu yang dulu yah hiks,,, kenapa ibu seperti itu hiks,,, ibu galak sekarang hiks,,,"

"Ayah juga kangen ibu yang dulu. Ibu yang selalu ada untuk kita. Mungkin ini cobaan untuk keluarga kita. Jadi kita sabar ya" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala dan punggung Yuki. Tanpa disadarinya matanya pun mengeluarkan cairan bening di sudut matanya. Yuki mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke dan dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ayah.

"Ayah jangan menangis juga ya. Yuki gak mau ayah nangis juga kayak Yuki" ucap Yuki sambil menghapus cairan yang jatuh di kedua pipi ayahnya menggunakan tangannya yang kecil.

"Iya. Maaf ya, ayah jadi cengeng begini di depan mu" ucap Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Yuki juga.

"Apa ibu bisa kembali seperti dulu yah?" Tanya Yuki sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana caranya yah?"

"Terus sayangi Ibu, buat ibu mengingat masa lalunya bersama kita tapi jangan membuat ibu terlalu memaksanya, dan juga selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar ibu bisa kembali seperti dulu. Mengerti?" Ujar Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yuki.

"Nah kalau begitu Yuki main sendiri di kamar ya" pinta Sasuke.

"Iya yah"

Yuki pun berlari ke lantai dua tepatnya kamarnya sendiri. Saat sampai di dalam kamar Yuki langsung menutup pintu dan berlari menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Jika kalian berpikir dia sedang mengantuk kalian salah. Ini sudah agak siang. Yang dia lakukan di atas kasur adalah menangis. Menangis mengingat kejadian dan tingkah laku ibunya yang sudah berubah.

"Hiks,,, ibu hiks,,,"

Sedangkan dilantai bawah Sasuke kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil memijat batang hidung dan memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir dan mengingat masa lalu. Masa yang di jalanin oleh keluarga kecilnya dengan senyum, canda, dan tawa yang mereka lakukan secara bersama-sama. Mengingat hal itu Sasuke pun mengeluarkan air mata sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sakura" gumah Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Oke fic ditutup sampai sini dulu oke.

Ku harap kalian suka dan bisa membuat aku semangat untuk meneruskan cerita ini lebih cepat.

TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH MEMBACA FIC SAYA.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	2. Flashback I

Disclaimer : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Berubah

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, dsb. Satu lagi lupa aku cantum yaitu OOC sedikit.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura = Uchiha Yuki  
Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata = Uzumaki Kurama  
Saitou Sai X Yamanaka (Saitou) Ino = Saitou Yota

Houzuki Suigetsu X Uzumaki (Houzuki) Karin = Houzuki Rin

Rated : aku kasih T aja

Summary : Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya?

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.  
Chapter sebelumnya :

"Apa ibu bisa kembali seperti dulu yah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana caranya yah?"

"Terus sayangi Ibu, buat ibu mengingat masa lalunya bersama kita tapi jangan membuat ibu terlalu memaksanya, dan juga selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar ibu bisa kembali seperti dulu. Mengerti?" Ujar Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yuki.

"Nah kalau begitu Yuki main sendiri di kamar ya"

"Iya yah"

Yuki pun berlari ke lantai dua tepatnya kamarnya sendiri. Saat sampai di dalam kamar Yuki langsung menutup pintu dan berlari menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Yang dia lakukan di atas kasur adalah menangis. Menangis mengingat kejadian dan tingkah laku ibunya yang sudah berubah.

"Hiks,,, ibu hiks,,,"

Sedangkan dilantai bawah Sasuke kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil memijat batang hidung dan memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir dan mengingat masa lalu. Masa yang di jalanin oleh keluarga kecilnya dengan senyum, canda, dan tawa yang mereka lakukan secara bersama-sama. Mengingat hal itu Sasuke pun mengeluarkan air mata sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sakura" gumah Sasuke pelan.

.

.  
Chapter 2 : Flashback I

.

.  
"Yuki~ dimana sayang?" Suara seorang wanita yang dikenal sebagai Haruno Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sakura saat ini telah bergema di dalam sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil ini.

Sakura saat ini sedang bermain petak umpat bersama sang buah hatinya. Dia terus mencari dimanakah anak tersayangnya bersembunyi.

"Yuki?"

",,,"

"Yuki?"

",,,"

"Hah,,, baiklah Yuki ibu menyerah sekarang" ucap Sakura sambil memasang wajah memelas dan tertunduk lesu karena tidak menemukan sang anak.

Dan tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada seorang bocah kecil berusia 8 tahun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju Sakura yang masih lengah atas kedatangannya.

"Yuki sudah, ibu menyerah?" Ucap Sakura masih belum menyadari kedatangan sang anak.

Sang anak pun hanya terkekeh dalam hati, masih sambil mengendap-ngendap. Dan saat sudah berada dekat dengan ibunya Yuki bermaksud untuk mengagetkannya. Tapi belum sempat Yuki mengagetkan ibunya tiba-tiba ada suara yang lebih dulu mengagetkan mereka berdua dan menyentakan tubuh mereka sehingga mereka terlonjat kaget (bayangkan kalo kalian mau ngagetin temen tapi malah kita yang dibikin kaget lebih dulu oleh orang lain).

"DOORR,,,"

"UWWAA,,," teriak Yuki berserta Sakura bersamaan.

"HAHAHAHA" suara tawa seorang pria dan suara itu tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara dari sang kepala rumah tangga.

"Sasuke kau mengagetkan ku!" Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Iya. Aku juga kaget ayah" ucap Yuki.

"Hahaha,,, maaf, maaf ayah sengaja haha" ujar Sasuke meminta maaf sambil tertawa.

"Huh,,," dengus Yuki memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yuki marah sama ayah heh?" Tanya Sasuke yang berusaha berhenti tertawa dan dengan segera berjongkok di depan anaknya sambil berkata dengan lembut.

",,,"

"Baik ayah minta maaf sama Yuki ya"

",,,"

"Ayo lah Yuki mau apa supaya ayah dapet maaf dari putri kecil ayah ini?" Bujuk Sasuke.

"Kalau ayah mau minta maaf ayo kita jalan-jalan" ucap Yuki masih belum mau menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya sudah Yuki mau jalan-jalan kemana?" Balas Sasuke.

"Yuki mau ke kebun binatang"

"Yasudah sabtu ini kita pergi ke kebun binatang" ucap Sasuke memnbuat Yuki tersenyum dan secara reflek menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Beneran yah?"

"Iya"

"Sama ibu juga kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"HOOORRREEE,,," teriak Yuki senang sambil loncat-loncat dipelukan ayahnya. Sasuke pun tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Sakura dia tersenyum bahagia melihat anak dan suaminya memiliki waktu untuk terus bersama disaat Sasuke harus sibuk dengan jabatannya sebagai direktur perusahaan.

"Kalau begitu ayah, Yuki maafin" ucap Yuki.

"Cium ayah dong" ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan pipinya pada Yuki. Karena senang Yuki pun mau mencium ayahnya.

Cup

"Masa ayah doang yang dicium, ibu enggak?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lihat ibu ngiri" bisik Sasuke pada anaknya dan ditanggapi tawaan kecil dari anaknya.

"Apa yang kalian bisikan?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Tidak ada. Iya kan Yuki" ucap Sasuke.

"Hehe,,, iya"

"Jangan,,, bohong" kata Sakura sambil melangkah pelan-pelan sehingga membuat suami dan anaknya mundur perlahan juga. "Atau,,, kalian,,,akan,,, kena hukumannya"

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Yuki saling menatap dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah senyum jahil di kedua pasang anak dan ayah itu.

"1,,, 2,,, 3,,, KABUR" teriak ayah dan anak itu secara bersamaan membuat Sakura kaget seketika dan langsung saja mengejar mereka berdua.

"Ayo ibu tangkap kami" ucap Yuki yang berputar di ruang keluarga dan mengitari meja-sofa-meja dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Awas ya kalian" ucap Sakura.

KRRIINNNG

KRRIINNNG

KRRIINNNG

Saat sedang asik bermain tiba-tiba bunyi telpon mengganggu acara bermain keluarga tersebut. Sehingga membuat Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap Sakura saat sudah mengangkat telpon rumahnya.. Sasuke dan Yuki pun memutuskan untuk duduk disofa sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari ruang keluarga.

**'Halo Sakura! Ini aku Naruto'**

"Oh Naruto! Ada apa?"

**'Begini, hari sabtu di minggu ini ada acara reouni SMA yang diadakan bersamaan dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah kita dulu. Apa kau dan Sasuke bisa datang?'**

"Sabtu ini?"

**'Iya. Apa ada masalah?'**

"Sasuke sudah berjanji pada Yuki akan membawanya jalan-jalan sabtu di minggu ini"

**'Yah. Nenek pemilik sekolah kita sangat menginginkan kedatangan mu Sakura'**

"Nyoya Tsunade?"

**'Iya. Siapa lagi pemilik sekolah kita'**

"Yasudah akan aku bicarakan pada Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak janji ya"

**'Yasudah. Sampai jumpa di SMA'**

"Iya" diakhiri pembicaraan itu Sakura pun menutup telponnya lalu berjalan mendekati suami dan anaknya yang sedang duduk.

"Telpon dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat istrinya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Dari Naruto. Dia bilang sabtu ini akan di adakan reouni SMA yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sekolah kita dulu. Dan nyonya Tsunade menginginkan aku bisa datang keacara itu" ujar Sakura.

"Sabtu ini kita kan ada acara juga" ucap Sasuke.

"Ayah sama ibu mau reouni ke SMA?" tanya Yuki.

"Iya" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sekolahan ayah dan ibu dulu saja baru hari minggu kita pergi jalan-jalan bagaimana?" ujar Yuki.

"Yuki tidak apa kalau jalan-jalannya ditunda?"

"Iya. Yuki juga mau ngeliat sekolah ayah sama ibu waktu dulu" tutur Yuki.

"Yasudah. Hari sabtu di minggu ini kita datang reouni dan hari minggu kita pergi jalan-jalan" keputusan Sasuke.

"Asik. Yuki bisa liat sekolah ayah dan ibu YEAH" ucap Yuki girang.

. 

.

.

"Wah~ keren~" ucap kagum seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda dan bermata hijau emerlad saat melihat sebuah gedung bertingkat lima yang ada dihadapannya.

Iya, gedung ini bukanlah gedung mainan atau pun gedung permen yang menjual barang-barangnya dengan harga murah pada anak kecil seumurannya. Melainkan gedung ini adalah gedung dimana tempat kedua orang tuanya menuntut ilmu dahulu.

Gedung yang dikenal dengan nama 'Konoha Intelligent High School'. Gedung besar dan luas yang memiliki banyak ruangan disetiap lantainya. Dan di halaman gedung inilah bocah kecil tadi berada memandang kagum tingginya gedung sekolah itu.

"Ibu sekolahnya keren~" ucap anak itu pada seseorang yang dia panggil ibu. Sang ibu pun menghampirinya sambil menggandeng lengan seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. "Pasti enak sekolah di sini. Kalau sudah SMA aku mau sekolah di sini ya ibu, ayah" ujarnya lagi pada kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Iya. Yuki nanti sekolahnya di sini juga seperti ayah dan ibu" ucap sang ibu.

"Yeah. Yuki bakal sekolah di sini" ucap bocah bernama Yuki senang.

"SAKURA,,, SASUKE,,," dan kesenangan Yuki terhenti saat ada yang berteriak memanggil nama kedua orang tuanya.

Sang pemilik nama masing-masing pun menoleh kesumber suara dan dapat mereka lihat ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka. Diantaranya ada Naruto, Sai, dan Suigetsu.

"Kalian baru datang?" Tanya Suigetsu pada mereka berdua.

"Hn/iya" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Hai,,, Yuki lama gak ketemu ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut hitam anak Sasuke.

"Akh paman Naruto rambut ku berantakan tau" keluh Yuki sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"Haha,,, maaf. Abis paman kangen. Terakhir ngeliat Yuki pas umur Yuki 4 tahun" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hinata, Karin, dan Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mereka ada di ruang nyonya Tsunade. Katanya ingin melepas rindu pada nyonya Tsunade" jawab Sai dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau ke ruang nyonya Tsunade juga ah. Sasuke titip Yuki ya" ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Hati-hati" ujar Sasuke dan Sakura pun berlari menuju lantai 3.

"Kau, seperti Sakura akan pergi jauh saja Sasuke" cibir Naruto.

"Berisik"

"PAPA!,,," Teriak seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke arah kumpulan Sasuke. Mendengar teriakan itu membuat ke 4 lelaki ini menoleh. Dan dapat mereka lihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun dengan rambut pirang durian dan bola mata lavender yang sedang berlari ke arah Naruto.

Anak itu anak Naruto. Tapi lihat anak itu tidak sendirian, dia sedang dikejar oleh anak perempuan berambut merah darah.

"KURAMAAA,,, KEMARI KAU!" Teriak bocah merah itu.

"PAPA TOLONG! KAKAK RIN JAHAT!" Teriak bocah pirang itu ke arah Naruto dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

"KEMARI KAU KURAMA" sang bocah merah itu mendekati bocah pirang itu tapi Suigetsu menahan bocah merah itu dengan cara menarik leher baju bagian belakang bocah itu sehingga bocah itu berhenti ditempat tapi kakinya masih terus bergerak maju.

"Papa lepaskan bajuku" rengek bocah merah bernama Rin tersebut agar bisa lepas dari Suigetsu.

"Jangan paman, nanti kakak malah makan aku" ucap bocah pirang, Kurama.

Naruto pun menghela nafas, kemudian berjongkok di depan bocah merah itu dan bertanya "Rin kenapa mengejar Kurama?"

"Paman lihat boneka Rin dimasukin ke dalam lobang toilet sama Kurama. Boneka Rin jadi basah dan bau" ucap Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bohong!" Elak Kurama.

"Ini buktinya. Basah dan bau tau" ucap Rin. Suigetsu pun mengangkat anaknya yang sedang menangis lalu berkata dengan lembut "sudah jangan nangis gitu. Boneka Rin kan banyak dirumah"

"Iya paman minta maaf ya atas kenakalan Kurama. Nanti paman ganti yang baru ya" ucap Naruto menangkan Rin.

"Aku juga minta mainan baru ya papa" ucap Kurama. Lalu tidak lama kemudian.

BLETAAK

"Aduh~ sakitt~" rengek Kurama saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena dijitak ayahnya.

"Kau sudah buat salah sama kakakmu bukannya minta maaf. Malah minta mainan baru" ujar Naruto sambil menatap anaknya. Dan hal itu membuat Rin tertawa senang.

"Huh papa pilih kasih. Aku aduin mama loh" ucap Kurama dan berlari menuju tempat mamanya berada yaitu di lantai 3.

Melihat anaknya sudah memasuki gedung Naruto pun mengajak mereka semua untuk menyusul para istri yang belum juga datang menemui mereka. Dan saat berada di koridor lantai bawah mereka berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara teriakan dari lantai dua.

"KYYAAA,,, PAPAAA TOLONG!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun langsung naik ke lantai dua diikuti oleh yang lain. Karena suara teriakan itu merupakan suara teriakan dari Kurama.

Saat sampai di lantai dua Naruto dkk melihat Kurama duduk dilantai dengan wajah yang penuh ketakutan. Naruto pun menghampirinya berserta yang lain.

"Ada apa Kurama?" Tanya Naruto pada anaknya.

Kurama yang ditanyai ayahnya tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan sambil menatap tangga menuju lantai 3. Merasa ada yang ganjil Naruto pun menatap tangga yang menuju lantai 3. Dan detik berikutnya mata Naruto pun membulat.

"Sasuke"

"Ada apa Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke bingung dengan reaksi Naruto.

"S-sa-ku-ra"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.  
Chapter ke 2 selesai oke.  
Dan biar ceritanya gak terkesan buru-buru saya potong sampai di sini. Apa ada yang mau di percepat? Tinggal bilang saja.

Oh iya. Saya gak menggunakan surfix -kun, -san, -chan karena saya belum bisa menggunakannya. Setiap menggunakan surfix itu pasti cerita saya langsung ngebleng. Jadi maaf kalo saya tidak menulis surfix itu ya, yang penting pembaca sudah tau dan bisa membaca cerita ini ya.

Untuk penjelasan diatas kenapa Kurama manggil Rin kakak karena di fic ini orang tua Kurama itu Naruto dan orang tua Rin itu Karin yang nama klannya sama. Yaitu sama-sama Uzumaki, maka aku buat Naruto dan Karin sebagai adik kakak.

Ada apa dengan Sakura? tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yah

Thanks buat yang udah baca fic saya. Apa lagi untuk yang sudah me-reviwes cerita saya di antaranya :

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : Thanks sudah membaca fic saya :-)

Pink Kyukyu : bukan cuma di chapter 1 aja Sasuke aku bikin merana tapi juga niatnya dichapter lain akan aku buat sedikit merana juga kok.

Sofi asat : terima kasih mau membaca cerita saya

Hyoudou Nozomi : makasih karena sudah bilang ide cerita saya keren dan mau membacanya.

Rha Inadraw : Terima kasih atas semangatnya dan pujiannya. Dukungan kalian membuatku semangat menulis dan berfikir lagi.

Dan untuk yang me-reviwes saya harap jangan bosan dengan cerita saya, terus membaca cerita saya dan berilah pendapat kalian atas karya saya. maaf bila ada kata atau kalimat yang kurang berkenang bagi kalian.

Terima kasih.  
See you Next chap.


	3. Flashback II

Disclaimer : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Berubah

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, dsb. Satu lagi lupa aku cantum yaitu OOC sedikit.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura = Uchiha Yuki  
Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata = Uzumaki Kurama  
Saitou Sai X Yamanaka (Saitou) Ino = Saitou Yota  
Houzuki Suigetsu X Uzumaki (Houzuki) Karin = Houzuki Rin

Rated : aku kasih T aja

Summary : Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya?

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Pemberitahuan: untuk tangga yang digunakan bayangkan tangga yang sering ada disekolah seperti apa bentuknya. (Dari lantai 1) Naik tangga, belok sedikit naik lagi baru nyampe lantai 2 ( lantai selanjutnya).

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

"KYYAAA,,, PAPAAA TOLONG!"

"Ada apa Kurama?" Tanya Naruto pada anaknya.

Kurama yang ditanyai ayahnya tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan sambil menatap tangga menuju lantai 3. Merasa ada yang ganjil Naruto pun menatap tangga yang menuju lantai 3. Dan detik berikutnya mata Naruto pun membulat.

"Sasuke"

"Ada apa Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke bingung dengan reaksi Naruto.

"S-sa-ku-ra"

.

.

Chapter 3 :Flashback II

.

.  
"S-sa-ku-ra" tunjuk Naruto pada tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dan 3 dengan suara gagap. Merasa penasaran Sasuke dan yang lain pun menangkat sedikit kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat sosok wanita merah muda yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di atas sana. (Posisi Sakura itu ada di bagian belokan tangga, bukan lantai 2 atau pun lantai 3).

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga tersebut sambil menggendong Yuki. Sesampainya di dekat tubuh istrinya Sasuke pun menurunkan Yuki, berjongkok dan meletakan kepala Sakura ditangan kanannya untuk membangunkan Sakura. Dan ternyata kepala Sakura berdarah.

"Sakura bangun!... Sakura! Sakura..." ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi sang istri. Begitu pula dengan Yuki yang menangis memanggil ibunya "hiks... ibu... ibu hiks..."

Teman-teman Sasuke pun mendekati Sasuke dengan sedikit berlari, tidak lupa Naruto yang langsung menggendong Kurama yang ketakutan, sambil berlari. Saat Naruto dkk sampai di dekat Sasuke, Sai langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan dapat dilihat olehnya seorang wanita yang berdiri mematung di atas sana.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah panjang dan memakai kacamata sambil membawa beberapa kertas ditangannya yang tidak berapa lama jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak terlalu keras tapi masih bisa didengar sehingga membuat semuanya secara reflek mendongak ke atas.

"Karin?" Gumah Naruto saat tahu siapa sosok itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang sengit wanita yang bernama Karin.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama wanita itu bergegas turun sambil memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sakura!" Panggil wanita itu kemudian berjongkok di dekat Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sakura.

Tapi belum sempat tangan Karin menyentuh tubuh Sakura, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menepis tangan Karin dan berkata "Jangan kau sentuh tubuh istriku dengan tangan kotormu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Karin.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau mendorong Sakura kan!" Tuduh Sasuke

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang"

"Alah, maling mana ada yang mau ngaku"

"Sumpah Sasuke a-"

"SUDAH CUKUP" teriak Naruto yang menengahi adu mulut antara Karin dan Sasuke. "Dari pada kalian bertengkar lebih baik kita bawa Sakura segera ke rumah sakit" lanjut Naruto. "Sai panggil Hinata, istri dan anakmu. Sasuke cepat bawa Sakura ke mobil. Biar aku mengurus anak-anak ini. Karin, Suigetsu bantu aku" tambahnya.

Tanpa 2 kali mengulang kata lagi semuanya pun bergerak sesuai perintah Naruto. Sai yang menuju ruang Tsunade untuk memberi kabar pada Ino dan Hinata. Naruto, Karin, dan Suigetsu yang mengurus Yuki, Kurama, dan Rin yang menangis karena melihat keadaan Sakura yang kepalanya berdarah. Dan Sasuke yang langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam mobil untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.  
Setengah jam lamanya Sasuke dan yang lain menunggu akhirnya sang dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat sang dokter keluar.

"Istri anda tidak masalah hanya saja benturan di kepala belakangnya yang terlalu keras membuat pasien mengalami hilang ingatan atau yang disebut juga amnesia" jelas sang Dokter.

"Amnesia? Apa istri saya bisa disembuhkan?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan mengingatkan kenangan yang pernah dia alami tapi jangan terlalu memaksakannya karena salah-salah bisa mengganggu pikirannya. Bisa-bisa kepala istri anda mengalami pendarahan" jelas dokter

"Apa saya bisa melihatnya ke dalam?"

"Bisa. Tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti saat pasien sadarkan diri"

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih dok"

"Iya saya permisi dulu" ucap sang dokter dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam diam.

"Beruntung kau karena Sakura hilang ingatan. Karena kalau tidak aku yakin dia akan bilang bahwa kau lah yang mendorongnya hingga jatuh" ucap Sasuke sambil membelakangi Karin.

"Seterah kau intinya aku tidak mendorong Sakura. Suigetsu kita pulang. Ajak Rin" ucap Karin yang langsung pergi tanpa menunggu suaminya.

"Emm.. Sasuke sepertinya kami akan pulang juga. Yota kelihatan lelah sampai-sampai dia tertidur" ucap Ino sekaligus pamit pada Sasuke karena tidak tega melihat anaknya yang tertidur digendongan sang suami.

"Iya. Hati-hati"

Ino berserta suami dan anaknya pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Meninggalkan Sasuke, Yuki, Naruto, Kurama, dan Hinata.

"Mama aku lapar" ucap Kurama memecahkan keheningan setelah Ino pergi.

"Kita cari makan dulu yuk" ucap Hinata.

"Sepertinya papa juga lapar. Bagaimana kita makan di kantin rumah sakit ini saja" ujar Naruto.

"Iya aku mau"

"Sasuke, Yuki ayo kita makan. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang buat para pegawai rumah sakit. Nanti keburu penuh" ajak Naruto yang langsung diterima Sasuke dan Yuki. Akhirnya mereka berlima pun berjalan ke kantin rumah sakit yang berada di lantai bawah.

Sesampainya di Kantin mereka pun langsung memesan makanan. Tapi karena mood Sasuke sedang turun akhirnya dia hanya memesan minuman bersoda saja.

Selesai makan siang Hinata pamit pergi ke toilet sebentar. Yuki dan Kurama asik bercanda sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melihat kedua anaknya yang bercanda ria. Tapi tidak lama kemudian wajah Yuki berubah menjadi lesu, Kurama yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Yuki pun bertanya "Yuki kenapa jadi sedih?"

"Yuki sedih liat ibu seperti itu. Rasanya Yuki pengen nemenin ibu terus sampai ibu bangun" ujar Yuki sambil menatap gelas minum dan memainkan sedotannya. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menatap sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua bocah yang belum menginjak 10 tahun ini.

"Yuki jangan sedih, kan ada Kurama yang bakal nemenin Yuki kalau Yuki sedih" ujar Kurama

"Kurama janji temenin Yuki ya kalau Yuki lagi sedih" ucap Yuki sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" kata Kurama sambil menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Yuki. "Kalau gitu kita pacaran yuk" lanjut Kurama.

BYUUURRRR...

Mendengar ucapan Kurama yang polos membuat Naruto tersedak dan Sasuke yang sedang minum menyemprotkan air yang di minumnya.

"Pacar? Tempat belanja?" Tanya Yuki bingung.

"Itu pasar. Bukan pacar"

"Memangnya pacar apaan?" Tanya Yuki lagi. Naruto yang melihat wajah Yuki yang kebingungan pun terkekeh dalam hati.

"Pacar itu teman yang sangat sangat sangat sangat dekat. Kayak ayahmu dan papaku"

"Oh, gitu. Yuki mau jadi pacar Kurama" seru Yuki senang. "Berarti ayah dan paman Naruto pacaran dong" lanjut Yuki tanpa tahu bahwa wajah kedua objek pembicaraannya menjadi pucat. Membayangkan Sasuke dan Naruto pacaran membuat diri mereka (sasunaru) sendiri jijik.

"Em... Yuki paman dan ayah tidak pacaran. Paman hanya bersahabat saja dengan ayahmu" ucap Naruto memberikan penerangan tentang hubungannya dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Betul. Lagi pula pacaran hanya untuk laki-laki dan perempuan" lanjut Sasuke.

"Oh gitu. Kalau gitu kita masih bisa pacaran. Yuki mau kan?" Ujar Kurama setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan papanya.

"Iya. Yuki masih mau" jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum manis. Kurama yang melihat senyum manisnya pun langsung memerah secara tiba-tiba.

Melihat anaknya bersemu Naruto pun langsung menarik telinga Kurama membuat Kurama sedikit kesakitan tapi tidak lama Naruto mendekatkan bibitnya ke arah telinga Kurama lalu berbisik sesuatu yang hanya di balas anggukan.

"Na-ruto" suara lembut seorang wanita membuat Naruto mengakhiri acara bisikannya dengan Kurama dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hinata kau lama sekali" ucap Naruto saat melihat Hinata baru datang padahal sudah hampir sejam Hinata meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf tadi toiletnya penuh dengan pengunjung yang datang menjenguk" ucap Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Ya sudah" kata Naruto.

"Yuki! Kurama punya hadiah untuk Yuki" suara Kurama lagi-lagi terdengar membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu menoleh ke arah Kurama.

"Apa?"

"Ini" CUP. Tanpa menunggu lagi Kurama pun mencium Yuki tepat dibibirnya. Sehingga membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu kaget akan kelakuan bocah pirang itu. Yuki pun kaget dan memerah.

"Naruto apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu?" Ucap Sasuke memasang tampang seram.

"Ti-tidak" ucap gugup Naruto.

"Papa tadi bilang padaku apa aku suka sama Yuki, terus aku ngangguk. Terus papa bilang lagi kalau aku suka sama Yuki cium saja Yukinya, gitu" jelas Kurama.

"Dobe-"

"Tunggu" potong Naruto. "Papa memang bilang begitu tapi bukan cium dibibirnya tapi dipipinya. Lagi kenapa kamu cium dibibir?" Ucap Naruto pada Kurama saat sedang mencoba mengelak dari Sasuke.

"Biasanya papa kalau nyium mama juga dibibir, jadi aku juga ngikutin kalian" ucap Kurama.

"Jangan sok tahu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku selalu lihat kok papa begitu"

"Eh" Hinata dan Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan anaknya. Rupanya setiap mereka berciuman anaknya sering melihat secara diam-diam.

"Sudahlah. Kalian mau ikut ke kamar Sakura atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke membuat mereka berdua kembali normal.

"Ha... iya. Eh dimana Kurama?" Jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya saat sang anak tidak ada dipandangannya lagi.

"Dia sudah jalan duluan sama Yuki" jawab Sasuke. "Dia sepertimu dan Sakura" lanjut Sasuke menatap kedua bocah di depannya.

"Kau mengingat masa lalu? Sudah jangan dibahas sekarang Sakura kan sudah jadi milikmu" ucap Naruto. "Dan sepertinya kita akan jadi besan nih" lanjut Naruto sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Heh..."

Berjalan berdua dan saat jarak dari tempat duduknya semula sudah sampai 5 meter Naruto mencari Hinata. Kenapa Hinata tidak ada di sampingnya?

Dan saat menoleh ketempat tadi rupanya Hinata masih diam di tempat seperti patung. Dan itu membuat Naruto harus menghampiri Hinata dan menyadarkannya kembali.

"Nata... Hinata kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah di depan Hinata.

Hinata pun tersadar dan berkata "Iya aku tidak apa. Ayo kita ke kamar Sakura" ucap Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

.

.

.  
Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar rawat Sakura, Sasuke pun langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Saat masuk ke dalam Sasuke tersenyum melihat sang istri sudah sadar dan kini sedang bersandar duduk di atas ranjang.

Mendengar ada yang membuka pintu Sakura pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang sedang masuk kedalam ruangan. Sakura pun tersenyum melihat seseorang datang mengunjunginya.

Tanpa buang waktu Sakura pun turun dari ranjang bersamaan dengan masuknya mereka semua. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memasang senyum dan akan berlari ke arahnya langsung menghampiri sang istri.

Saat Sasuke sudah hampir dekat Sakura justru melewatinya begitu saja dan langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Hinata dengan wajah bahagia.

Baik Naruto atau Sasuke kelakuan Sakura membuat mereka bertiga bingung. Sedangkan Hinata,dia hanya diam melihat Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan sangat sangat bahagia.

Merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Cukup susah karena pelukannya cukup erat sampai membutuhkan tenaga untuk melepasnya.

Dari jaraknya dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam memandangi sang istri. Dari dalam pikirannya kenapa bukan dia yang dipeluk saat dia masuk, padahal dia suaminya. Kenapa harus sahabatnya yang dipeluk dengan bahagia seperti itu, ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Emm... Sakura lepas. Pelukanmu membuatku susah bernafas" ucap Naruto dengan gugup. Gugup akan kelakuan Sakura yang main peluk saja di depan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Enggak~ aku mau peluk kamu~" tolak manja Sakura sambil terus memeluk Naruto.

"Tapi ada Sasuke" kata Naruto dan berhasil membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menoleh dan berbalik ke seorang pria berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

Menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah dalam diam itulah yang dilakukan Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan yang semula lembut ke arah Naruto kini berubah menjadi tatapan benci saat melihat Sasuke. Entah mengapa Sakura menatap Sasuke seperti sedang menatap musuhnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya ketus Sakura. Nada suara Sakura membuat semua yang ada di dalam terkaget karenanya.

"Kau tidak kenal? Aku suamimu Sakura. Aku Sasuke dan ini anak kita Yuki" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak kenal kalian berdua. Kau bukan suamiku dan dia bukan anakku. Aku gak sudi punya suami seperti kau dan anak seperti dia" ucap Sakura tanpa merasakan betapa tajamnya ucapan itu ditelinga Sasuke dan Yuki.

"Sakura kau tidak boleh begitu" ucap Naruto menegur Sakura.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Dia pantas mendapatkannya" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Naruto lagi.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Bingung karena kenapa hanya dia yang diingat, sedangkan suami dan anaknya tidak diingatnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan milikku~" suara manja Sakura terdengar lagi ditelinga Naruto. Dan pelukan dilengannya pun semakin kuat.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merasa risih. Lalu tatapannya kembali mematap Sasuke dan Yuki yang tidak jauh darinya. Kedua wajah itu terlihat seperti menahan sakit akibat perkataan Sakura. Sakit yang mereka rasakan mungkin di dalam hati mereka.

Saat sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya tentang perasaan Sasuke tiba-tiba Hinata mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Itu cukup membuat Naruto tahu bahwa istrinya sedang mengambil jarak. Dan tanpa buang waktu Hinata pun pergi dari ruangan itu dan membawa Kurama.

"HINATA!" Panggilan Naruto tidak dihiraukan oleh Hinata. Naruto ingin mengejar istrinya tapi Sakura menahan lengannya. Seakan berkata 'jangan pergi'.

"Sakura lepas, aku mau mengejar istriku. Dan aku bukan milikmu. Aku milik wanita itu Sakura. Milikmu itu Sasuke. Jadi lepaskan aku" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha lolos dari pelukan Sakura. Mendengar kalimat itu Sakura pun memasang tampang tidak suka.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku mau dan aku ingin kan adalah kau harus jadi milikku Naruto" ucap Sakura sambil mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan sangat kuat membuat Naruto sedikit mengingis karena sakit.

"Sakura le-pas" dan dengan sekali hentakan yang Naruto berikan akhirnya bisa juga lepas dari Sakura. Setelah lepas dari Sakura, Naruto pun berlari ingin menyusul Hinata. Saat di depan pintu masuk Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu berkata "Kau sakit Sakura" dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan keluarganya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya hanya bisa mengepalkan erat tangannya sambil menggertak giginya.

"Ibu-"

"DIAM!" teriak Sakura membuat Yuki terdiam dan bergetar ketakutan. "Karena kalian Naruto pergi dariku. Karena kalian aku harus jauh darinya. Dan karena kalian juga aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya. SEMUANYA KARENA KALIAN. AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA" lanjut Sakura diakhiri teriakan dan detik berikutnya Sakura pun jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura jatuh pingsan pun mencoba menahannya agar tidak terbentur lantai dan langsung membawanya ke ranjang.

"Yuki panggil dokter ya" perintah Sasuke. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Yuki pun keluar dari ruangan dan memanggil dokter.

Menunggu sang dokter datang Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut ping Sakura.

'Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Sakura? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mengatakan hal-hal kejam seperti itu. Aku sesak Sakura. Aku tahu kau amnesia, tapi kenapa hanya Naruto yang kau ingat? Tapi aku akan berdoa agar kau bisa sembuh' ucap Sasuke sambil menutup mata dan mengecup kening Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.  
.

.

.

.  
Tbc

.

.  
Fic 3 selesai! update kilat.  
Bagaimana menurut kalian?  
Semoga kalian masih bisa memahami cerita saya ya.

Oh iya ada yang bisa nebak gak  
Kenapa Sakura jatuh? Apa benar Karin yang mendorongnya? Lalu kenapa Sakura hanya mengingat Naruto dan bisa benci pada Suami dan anaknya?

Penasaran?  
Ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya.

Oh iya chapter depan udah bukan flashback lagi jadi chapter depan bisa dianggep sebagai terusan chapter 1 yang Sasuke galau. Setelah chapter ini kemungkinan akan ada konflik atau pertengkaran antara SasuSaku (sudah pasti bahkan lebih banyak), SasuNaru, Sasu dan orang lain, dan MUNGKIN SakuYuki.

apa ada pertanyaan?

Terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca dan me-reviews antaranya **UchiHarunoKid, akaneharuko, birupink-Chan, Pinky Kyukyu, amu-b, Febri Feven, Pink Uchiha, Kyouka Hime**. maaf bila ada kalimat yang kurang berkenang apa lagi kalau masih ada typo tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak.

untuk yang sudah mengasih saya saran terimakasih atas sarannya.

sampai jumpa chap depan.

see you


	4. yuki

Disclaimer : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Berubah

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, dsb. Satu lagi lupa aku cantum yaitu OOC sedikit.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura = Uchiha Yuki  
Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata = Uzumaki Kurama  
Saitou Sai X Yamanaka (Saitou) Ino = Saitou Yota  
Houzuki Suigetsu X Uzumaki (Houzuki) Karin = Houzuki Rin

Rated : aku kasih T aja

Summary : Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya?

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.  
Chapter sebelumnya :

"Ibu-"

"DIAM!" teriak Sakura membuat Yuki terdiam dan bergetar ketakutan. "Karena kalian Naruto pergi dariku. Karena kalian aku harus jauh darinya. Dan karena kalian juga aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya. SEMUANYA KARENA KALIAN. AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA" lanjut Sakura diakhiri teriakan dan detik berikutnya Sakura pun jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura jatuh pingsan pun mencoba menahannya agar tidak terbentur lantai dan langsung membawanya ke ranjang.

"Yuki panggil dokter ya" perintah Sasuke. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Yuki pun keluar dari ruangan dan memanggil dokter.

Menunggu sang dokter datang Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut ping Sakura.

'Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Sakura? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mengatakan hal-hal kejam seperti itu. Aku sesak Sakura. Aku tahu kau amnesia, tapi kenapa hanya Naruto yang kau ingat? Tapi aku akan berdoa agar kau bisa sembuh' ucap Sasuke sambil menutup mata dan mengecup kening Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

End flashback II

.

.  
Chapter 4 : Yuki

.

.

"Sakura" gumah Sasuke pelan.

TOK TOK TOK

Saat sedang melamunkan kejadian yang telah berlalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar rumah. Merasa ada tamu yang datang Sasuke pun menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dimatanya dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk dibuka.

TOK TOK TOK

KLAK

Sasuke sudah membuka pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk seseorang, dan dapat dilihatnya seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang sama seperti dirinya sedang berdiri tegap, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah goresan dimasing-masing pipi pria yang lebih tua dari Sasuke. Ya orang itu adalah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kakak? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Apa sopan berbicara dengan tamu di luar pintu Sasuke" kata Itachi.

"Ya sudah masuk dulu" ucap Sasuke dengan lesu.

Itachi pun masuk dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga sedangkan Sasuke menyiapkan minuman untuk kakaknya. Selesai membuatkan minuman Sasuke pun membawa minuman tersebut untuk Itachi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke saat sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin berkunjung dan sekalian ayah menyuruh ku untuk menemuimu untuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan" ujar Itachi.

"Ada apa dengan perusahaan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau mengabaikan tugasmu di perusahaan. Padahal kau itu kan direktur perusahaan. Kenapa kau tidak bertugas selama dua minggu ini?" Ucap Itachi.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud mengabaikan tugasku sebagai direktur. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yuki sendirian di rumah"

"Kan ada Sakura"

"Iya, tapi keadaan Sakura semakin lama semakin menjadi apa lagi setelah kecelakaan itu. Sudah dua minggu sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit dia seperti bukan Sakura yang aku kenal selama ini. Sikapnya berubah. Bahkan dengan Yuki dia berlaku kasar" jepas Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak berani meninggalkan Yuki sendirian di rumah. Apa lagi hanya berdua dengan Sakura" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menitipkannya pada ayah dan ibu atau titip di rumahku kan. Mungkin dia bisa bermain dengan Akira dan Sora" ujar Itachi.

"Aku ingin menitipkannya hanya saja Yuki tidak mau. Jadi aku bingung harus berbuat apa"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya perusahaan bisa saja mengalami kebangkrutan. Kau harus cari solusinya Sasuke. Pilih untuk menitipkannya pada ayah ibu, Konan, atau menyewa jasa pengasuh" ujar Itachi.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan jasa pengasuh. Tapi Yuki juga tidak mau di titipkan" keluh Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"PAMAN ITACHI!"

Suara teriakan yang berasal dari tangga membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh kesumber suara secara bersamaan. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari Yuki yang melihat kedatangan pamannya dari tangga.

Itachi yang melihat keponakannya tersenyum dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar menyambut kedatangan Yuki. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Yuki pun menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang paman.

"Wah ada yang kangen nih?" Kata Itachi dengan suara meledek saat Yuki dipelukannya.

"Iya. Habis Yuki bosan di rumah, apalagi..." ucapan Yuki terhenti saat dia ingin mengatakan kesedihan akan ibunya.  
Itachi dan Sasuke yang melihat perubahan Yuki pun jadi kasihan.

"Yuki sedih?" Tanya Itachi yang dibalas anggukan. "Kenapa? Apa karena ibu?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Iya. Yuki kangen sama ibu yang dulu. Yang bisa ngajak main Yuki kalau Yuki lagi bosan. Tapi sekarang..."

"Jangan sedih lagi. Bagaimana kalau Yuki ikut paman jalan-jalan, mau kan?" Ajak Itachi.

"Mau" ucap Yuki dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu Yuki ganti baju gih" ujar Itachi dan membuat Yuki langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Aku bawa Yuki bersamaku ya. Supaya dia bisa lupa kondisi Sakura. Yah walau hanya sebentar " ucap Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Iya. Silahkan. Ku pikir itu tidak terlalu buruk untuknya" ucap Sasuke membiarkan Itachi pergi membawa Yuki agar anaknya tidak memikirkan kesedihannya lagi karena tingkah Sakura.

Sedangkan di tempat lain seorang wanita berambut pink sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kafe di daerah Tokyo. Seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ya seseorang yang dia telpon beberapa menit yang lalu saat dia sedang kesal terhadap suaminya (yang tidak dia akui sebagai suaminya).

"Sakura..." suara sapaan ditelinganya membuat pemilik nama menoleh. Rupanya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang dan sekarang sedang berada di dekatnya.

"Kau lama sekali" ucap Sakura pada orang itu.

"Maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah" ucap orang itu. "Oh iya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya orang itu.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah sering membuatnya kesal terhadapku tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menggubrisnya terlalu lama. Apa ceritamu saat itu benar dan apa benar karena dia lah aku berpisah dari Naruto dengan cara kotor yang dia gunakan?" Ujar Sakura yang diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan darinya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu juga, hanya saja setiap aku berteriak dan bersikap kasar pada mereka aku melihat di dalam mata mereka selalu ada kesedihan dan rasa terluka" tutur Sakura sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Itu hanya kedoknya Sakura. Jangan mudah percaya dengan ekspresinya" ucap orang itu lagi.

Hening sejenak

Setelah keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua akhirnya Sakura mencoba menanyakan suatu hal pada orang itu lagi.

"Oh iya boleh aku bertanya padamu lagi?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Apa benar Yuki adalah anakku yang lahir karena hasil 'kotor' dari Sasuke?"

"Tentu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya" ucap Sakura.

"Kau tahu Sakura kau harus segera membuat Sasuke hancur. Buatlah dia menyesal karena telah menikah denganmu dan mau menceraikanmu secepatnya. Dan dengan itu mungkin kau bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Aku kasihan denganmu Sakura" ucap orang itu.

"Tapi bagaimana deng-"

"Sudahlah. Jangan khawatikan hal itu aku sudah pernah ceritakan padamu bahwa semua yang kau rasakan saat ini hanya sebuah permainan. Semua yang kau rasakan saat ini sungguh jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dulu kau selalu dilecehkan olehnya tapi sekarang dia memasang kedok damai agar kau tidak mengingat masa lalumu yang kelam lagi"

"..."

"Sekarang kau punya kesempatan untuk membuat Sasuke hancur dan lepas dari perkawinan yang kau jalankan bersama dengannya dan terbebas dari siksaannya. Yaitu dengan cara..." jeda sesaat dan membuat Sakura penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. "Bunuh anak kalian"

"APA! Kau bercanda" pikikan Sakura membuat semua yang ada di dalam kafe menoleh kearahnya. Merasa dipandangi Sakura pun segera duduk.

"Kau bercandakan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Untuk apa. Lagian ucapanku benar adanya. Karena anak itu kau susah lepas dari Sasuke dan membuatmu disiksa olehnya terus menerus. Dan hanya dengan membunuh anak kalian lah kau akan bebas darinya. Langkah awal sebelum kau bebas darinya Sakura"

"..."

"Apa kau mau melepaskan Naruto dan terus bersama dengan orang licik seperti Sasuke?"

"..."

"Semua ada ditanganmu Sakura. Bersama Naruto or Sasuke. Pikirkan itu baik-baik. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang anakku sudah menungguku ditaman" ucap orang itu lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan. Tapi sebelum langkahnya menjauh suara Sakura membuatnya berhenti.

"Baik akan aku lakukan tapi beri aku waktu. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" Ucap Sakura.

Dengan senyum liciknya yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura orang itu menjawab "Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Asalkan kau jangan membongkar rahasia kita dihadapan orang lain apa lagi bila kita berdua ada diantara teman-teman. Bersikaplah seolah kau juga tidak ingat dengan aku di depan yang lain. Kau mengerti?" Ucap orang itu masih dengan membelakangi Sakura dan tersenyum licik.

"Iya. Aku mengerti" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku jemput anakku dulu. Sampai jumpa Sakura" ucap orang itu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Saat berjalan orang itu terus memasang wajah senang sambil bergumah

"bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang akan hancur, tapi kau juga akan hancur Sakura. Permainan akan dimulai dengan segera saat kau sudah mulai bergerak"

KRING KRING KRING

"Iya. Halo?... emmp... ya biaklah"

.

.

Disebuah tempat permainan tepatnya ditaman bermain Yuki dan Itachi kini sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil menikmati es cream di siang hari ini. Setelah puas bermain mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Suasana sudah semakin siang ditaman ini tapi rupanya siang ini tidak terlalu panas sehingga membuat taman ini cukup ramai didatangi oleh anak-anak dan orang tuanya.

Yuki yang kini sedang memakan es creamnya sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya sangat merasa senang. Melihat ramainya taman bisa membuatnya menghilangkan kesedihan yang sempat ia rasakan.

Saat sedang asik menatap sekitar taman Yuki melihat ada seseorang yang dia kenal sedang bermain di taman ini juga.

"YOTA!" Teriak Yuki memanggil nama orang yang dikenalnya. Orang yang duduk di ayunan taman itu pun menoleh setelah mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Saat dilihat bahwa Yuki lah yang memanggilnya dia pun berjalan ke arah Yuki.

"Yuki sedang main?" Tanya bocah bernama Yota.

"Iya. Yota sedang main juga?" Tanya balik Yuki.

"Tadi iya, sekarang tidak. Aku menunggu mama untuk menjemputku. Tapi mama malah lama sekali" keluh Yota.

"Kalau begitu Yota sama Yuki dulu. Nanti kalau mama Yota sudah datang baru Yota bisa pulang" ujar Yuki.

"Iya. Emm... Yuki paman ini siapa? Kok mirip kaya paman Sasuke. Tapi kaya bukan paman Sasuke" Tanya Yota dengan polos sambil menatap wajah Itachi.

"Ini pamanku. Namanya paman Itachi. Dia kakaknya ayah. Sama seperti paman Naruto dan bibi Karin" jelas Yuki.

"Oh" respon Yota sambil terus menatap Itachi. Itachi yang ditatap pun hanya memasang senyum saja.

"Yota dari tadi sendirian ya?" Tanya Yuki.

"Tidak tadi ada-"

"YUKI!" Suara teriakkan cempreng dari seseorang membuat kata-kata Yota terpotong dan membuat Yuki menoleh.

"Kurama!" Ucap Yuki tersenyum melihat bocah pirang itu. Dan dibelakangnya juga ada gadis merah marun yang berjalan dengan santai dibelakangnya.

"Wah Yuki, Kurama kangen~" ucap Kurama sambil memeluk Yuki.

"Kurama lepas. Disini ada pamanku" ucap Yuki malu.

"Akh paman Itachi lama tidak jumpa" ucap Kurama.

"Iya. Bagaimana kabarmu dan ayahmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku baik. Papa juga baik kok" jawab Kurama.

"Itu yang rambut merah siapa kok kayak Karin ya?" Ucap Itachi memandang gadis kecil berambut merah.

"Oh, itu kak Rin bukan Karin. Dia memang anaknya Karin- Aduh! Sakit" ucap Kurama terpotong saat ada yang menarik telinganya.

"Eh bocah siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku hanya dengan nama!" Ucap wanita dewasa yang menarik telinga Kurama.

"Karin- AADUH!" Rintih Kurama yang telinganya ditarik lagi karena dengan kurang sopan memanggil yang lebih tua dengan sebutan nama saja. "Bibi sakit!"

"Nah, gitu baru bagus" ucap Karin melepaskan telinga Kurama sedangkan yang lain tertawa melihat Kurama yang menderita karena Karin, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang tersenyum geli.

"Bibi sama kayak papa. Tukang bully telingaku"

BLETAK

"Aduh~ kepalaku sakit~" rengek Kurama.

"Kau bilang apa?" Ucap Karin dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"T-t-tidak" ucap Kurama Gugup.

"Seharusnya sifatmu seperti Hinata saja lah. Tidak usah seperti Naruto yang urakan seperti itu" ucap Karin sambil menatap Kurama. Kurama yang ditatap hanya memajukan bibirnya saja. "Oh iya Itachi kenapa kau bersama Yuki? Memang Sakura dan Sasuke dimana?"

"Sasuke di rumah sedangkan Sakura entahlah. Kata Sasuke setelah kejadian kecelakaan yang membuat Sakura hilang ingatan dia semakin berubah. Entah itu benar atau tidak" ucap Itachi membuat Karin terdiam. Tidak lama muncul suara wanita dari kejauhan yang memanggil nama seseorang.

"Yota. Maaf mama telat. Ada sedikit urusan tadi" ucap wanita berambut pirang, Ino.

"Tidak apa" ucap Yota dengan senyum seperti Sai.

"Loh ada Itachi di sini bersama Yuki?" Ucap Ino yang melihat Itachi.

"Iya. Ini anakmu Ino?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya"

"Wah. Aku tidak menyangka mantan pacar adikku sudah punya anak semua ya Karin, Ino" ucap Itachi.

"Ya. Dan itu hanya masa lalu Itachi" ucap Ino.

KRING KRING KRING

Suara ponsel Itachi membuatnya mengharuskan mengangkat telpon yang berbunyi. Dan ternyata telpon itu dari Sasuke.

"Hallo?"

**'Halo kak. Bisa minta tolong tidak?'**

"Apa?"

**'Aku ada urusan dengan Gaara sebentar. Bisa tolong jaga Yuki?'**

"Yasudah. Akan aku jaga Yuki"

**'Terimakasih'**

"Hm..."

Usai berbicara dengan Sasuke, Itachi pun memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam kantong celananya.

"Emm,,, Itachi kami pamit pulang dulu ya" ucap Karin.

"Seperinya aku juga harus pulang segera" sambung Ino.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Iya. Ayo Yota kita pulang"

"Iya. Ayo Rin kita pulang. Kurama kau ikut juga. Mama mu sudah menelponku. Katanya mamamu mau ke rumah nenek Kushina. Kau mau ikut atau tetap di sini?" Ujar Karin.

"Aku ikut" ucap Kurama dan langsung mengikuti Karin.

Setelah mereka semua pergi Itachi pun mengajak Yuki pulang dan Yuki pun mau menerimanya. Sesampainya di rumah Yuki dan Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah itu tapi baru beberapa langkah masuk kedalamnya tiba-tiba ponsel Itachi bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk yang datang. Pesan tersebut dari istrinya, Konan. Yang mengabarkan bahwa Akira tiba-tiba sakit demam, demamnya tinggi sekali sehingga membuat perasaan Itachi menjadi khawatir.

"Yuki ikut paman ke rumah paman yuk" ajak Itachi.

"Mau apa?"

"Akira sakit. Jadi paman mau lihat keadaannya. Mau ikut kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Biarkan dia disini bersamaku Itachi" suara seseorang membuat mereka mengahlikan perhatian mereka.

"Ibu?/Sakura?" Ucap Yuki dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Jika kau mau pulang kau tinggal pulang saja. Biar dia bersama denganku yakan...Yu(?)ki" ucap Sakura yang masih bingung mau memanggil bocah kecil ini apa. Mendengarnya Itachi menaruh rasa curiga kepada tindakan Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak. Yuki harus ikut denganku" ucap Itachi.

"Loh kenapa? Bukannya anakmu sedang sakit? Lagi pula aku ibunya jadi wajar bila aku bersama dengannya. Yuki mau main sama ibu lagi" tanya Sakura sambil memasang senyum lembut.

Mendengar ibunya yang mengajak main Yuki pun langsung senangnya bukan main. Sudah lama dia ingin bermain lagi bersama ibunya dan ini adalah hal yang bagus untuk dirinya maka tanpa pikir panjang Yuki pun menjawab "iya Yuki mau main sama ibu lagi"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum anakmu semakin parah. Sekarang aku sudah sadar kalau selama ini kelakuanku pada anak dan suamiku salah dan aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari semula. Apa kau tidak percaya?" Ujar Sakura.

Melihat kesungguhan dimata Sakura akhirnya Itachi pun pergi tanpa membawa Yuki. Meninggalkan Yuki sendirian bersama ibunya.

Itachi kini sudah pergi. Melihat kepergiaan Itachi, Sakura pun tersenyum dan makin lama senyuman itu semakin menyeramkan.

"Ibu kita mau main apa sekarang?" Tanya Yuki dengan senang.

Tanpa bicara Sakura menarik tangan Yuki masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Membawa Yuki ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ibu, mau apa kita ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Yuki heran.

"Ibu mau mandiin Yuki. Yuki mau kan?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan suara lembut.

"Tapi Yuki sudah mandi"

"Tapi Yuki masih bau" ucap Sakura sambil menutup Hidungnya.

"Masa sih?" Ucap Yuki sambil mengendus-ngendus badannya.

"Iya. Makanya Yuki kemari" ucap Sakura sambil menarik Yuki ke dekat bathtub yang sudah hampir penuh dengan air yang diisi oleh Sakura.

Saat Yuki sudah dekat dengan bathtub dengan cepat Sakura menarik kepala Yuki ke dalam genangan air tersebut. Terus menekan kepala Yuki ke dalam air adalah hal yang membuatnya senang.

'Kau harus mati bocah!' Pikir Sakura.

Rontahan sudah Yuki keluarkan agar dia bisa keluar dari dalam air, namun Sakura terus menahan kepala Yuki agar terus berada di dalam air. Keberadaan kepala Yuki di dalam air membuat Yuki semakin susah untuk bernafas dan gerakannya semakin melemah.

BLUBUK BLUBUK BLUBUK

'Mati kau bocah!'

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.  
Fic 4 selesai. Maaf bila di chapter ini kurang bagus ya. Maklum lagi sibuk sama tugas sekolah. Jadinya pikirannya kecampur. Apa lagi fic ini gak ada coret-coretannya.  
Kira-kira panjang atau pendek ceritanya?

fic ini akan saya usahakan untuk update setiap malam minggu di setiap minggunya. tapi saya tidak janji.

Ada yang tau siapa yang diajak bertemu dengan Sakura? Lalu bagaimana nasib Yuki? Apa akan selamat atau tidak?

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Maaf bila ada kata yang kurang enak dibaca. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereviews : **UchiHarunoKid, naluna, Kyouka Hime, hanazono yuri, Febri Feven**


	5. Sedikit Kenangan

Disclaimer : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Berubah

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, dsb. Satu lagi lupa aku cantum yaitu OOC sedikit.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura = Uchiha Yuki  
Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata = Uzumaki Kurama  
Saitou Sai X Yamanaka (Saitou) Ino = Saitou Yota  
Houzuki Suigetsu X Uzumaki (Houzuki) Karin = Houzuki Rin

Rated : aku kasih T aja

Summary : Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya?

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum anakmu semakin parah. Sekarang aku sudah sadar kalau selama ini kelakuanku pada anak dan suamiku salah dan aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari semula. Apa kau tidak percaya?" Ujar Sakura.

Melihat kesungguhan dimata Sakura akhirnya Itachi pun pergi tanpa membawa Yuki. Meninggalkan Yuki sendirian bersama ibunya.

Itachi kini sudah pergi. Melihat kepergiaan Itachi, Sakura pun tersenyum dan makin lama senyuman itu semakin menyeramkan.

"Hallo Sasuke kau dimana?" Ucap Itachi melalui ponsel didalam sebuah mobil yang sedang dikendarainya.

'Didekat rumah. Aku sudah pulang dari rumah Gaara. Sebentar lagi sampai rumah. Ada apa?' Tanya Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang. Yuki sedang bersama Sakura"

'Memang kakak dimana?' Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Akira sakit dan aku harus menemuinya tapi saat aku ingin membawa Yuki Sakura datang dan melarangnya ikut denganku. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Aku khawatir" ujar Itachi.

'Baik aku akan pulang'

.

Tanpa bicara Sakura menarik tangan Yuki masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Membawa Yuki ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ibu, mau apa kita ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Yuki heran.

"Ibu mau mandiin Yuki. Yuki mau kan?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan suara lembut.

"Tapi Yuki sudah mandi"

"Tapi Yuki masih bau" ucap Sakura sambil menutup Hidungnya.

"Masa sih?" Ucap Yuki sambil mengendus-ngendus badannya.

"Iya. Makanya Yuki kemari" ucap Sakura sambil menarik Yuki ke dekat bathtub yang sudah hampir penuh dengan air yang diisi oleh Sakura.

Saat Yuki sudah dekat dengan bathtub dengan cepat Sakura menarik kepala Yuki ke dalam genangan air tersebut. Terus menekan kepala Yuki ke dalam air adalah hal yang membuatnya senang.

'Kau harus mati bocah!' Pikir Sakura.

Rontahan sudah Yuki keluarkan agar dia bisa keluar dari dalam air, namun Sakura terus menahan kepala Yuki agar terus berada di dalam air. Keberadaan kepala Yuki di dalam air membuat Yuki semakin susah untuk bernafas dan gerakannya semakin melemah.

BLUBUK BLUBUK BLUBUK

'Mati kau bocah!'

.  
Chapter 5 : Sedikit Kenangan

.  
BRAAKK

Suara bantingan pintu yang disebabkan oleh dobrakan Sasuke membuat daun pintu tersebut sedikit rusak tapi rupanya Sakura tidak begitu mendengar suara dobrakan tersebut karena terlalu asik melakukan sesuatu.

BLUBUK BLUBUK BLUBUK

Sasuke yang mendengar suara aneh dari arah kamar mandi yang berada didapur langsung segera berlari kesumber suara tersebut. Dan bertapa kagetnya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang menenggelamkan kepala anaknya yang terus meronta-ronta.

"SAKURA!"

Mendengar suara seseorang Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya dan dapat dilihatnya Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Tapi dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu tidak membuat Sakura melepaskan Yuki, justru Sakura semakin menenggelamkan kepala anaknya tersebut.

"SAKURA!" PLAK ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura dan menampar istrinya. Membuat Yuki bisa bernafas lega dengan kondisi yang lemah. Menyadari kelakuannya pada Sakura Sasuke pun langsung menatap tangannya yang bergetar karena menampar Sakura. Baru kali ini Sasuke berlaku kasar dengan menampar wajah istrinya dengan sangat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Tidak lama Sasuke pun tersadar akan kondisi anaknya dan segera menghampiri anaknya.

"Yuki kau tidak apa sayang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak a-apa ayah" ucap Yuki terputus-putus dan akhirnya pingsan dipangkuan Sasuke. Mengetahui anaknya hanya pingsan Sasuke pun bersyukur dan berpikir harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit. Tapi sebelum melangkah Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau ingin membunuh anak kita!" Ucap Sasuke emosi. Tapi Sakura hanya diam melihat Sasuke.

"Masalah ini belum selesai. Setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit aku ingin mendengar penjelasaanmu Sakura" ucap Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam.

'Kenapa?,,, kenapa aarrrgghh!' Gumah Sakura terjatuh dilantai kamar mandi.

.  
Dalam perjalannya kerumah sakit Sasuke terus menoleh kearah belakang dimana Yuki pingsan dan ditidurkan dikursi penumpang. Dalam hati Sasuke berharap agar anaknya tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sebelum dia datang tadi.

Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya Sasuke pun sampai dirumah sakit dan membawa Yuki untuk segera ditangani oleh dokter. Untung Sasuke dapat menolong Yuki dengan cepat sebelum Yuki benar-benar kehilangan nafasnya dan segera membawanya kerumah sakit.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit Sasuke tidak pulang kerumahnya yang dia tinggali bersama Sakura, melainkan kerumah kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke kau datang!" Ucap seorang wanita parubaya yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Iya. Apa boleh aku tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu ibu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Dimana Yuki?"

"Dia tidur dimobil. Aku baru saja membawanya kerumah sakit" ujar Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobilnya untuk membawa Yuki yang tertidur sehabis diperiksa dokter.

"Rumah sakit? Memang dia sakit apa?" Tanya Mikoto sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa tadi Yuki sempat panas tapi sekarang sudah turun" ucap Sasuke berbohong demi Sakura dan ibunya. Dia tidak ingin ibunya mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sakura saat ini.

"Panas! Coba ibu periksa" ucap Mikoto menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Yuki. "Dia sedikit panas" lanjut Mikoto setelah mengecek kondisi cucunya.

"Iya. Apa ibu tahu kalau Akira juga sedang sakit?"

"Apa?! Akira sakit juga? Kenapa Itachi tidak memberitahu ibu" gumah Mikoto dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah untuk menelpon Itachi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ibunya yang kadang seperti anak kecil semenjak ibunya mempunyai cucu dan Sasuke pun melangkah masuk.

Saat melewati pintu masuk Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dan membuatnya berhenti ditengah-tengah pintu. Ayahnya (Fugaku Uchiha) yang melihat Sasuke berdiri diam ditengah pintu pun menegur Sasuke segera.

"Sasuke kau datang?" Ucap Fugaku membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"Iya. Emm,,, ayah bisa titip Yuki sebentar? Ada yang aku lupakan" ujar Sasuke menatap mata ayahnya.

"Yasudah. Kemarikan Yuki" ucap Fugaku. Sasuke pun menyerahkan anaknya yang tidur pada sang ayah. Dan dengan segera pergi lagi.

TING TONG

Bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi menandakan adanya seorang tamu yang berkunjung kerumah tersebut. Tapi saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di luar rumah untuk menolong anaknya sejak tadi. Dan kini yang berada didalam rumah tersebut adalah

KLAK

"Sakura" ucap sang tamu yang melihat seorang wanita yang hampir saja membunuh Yuki sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

Wanita yang bernama Sakura hanya tersenyum senang melihat Naruto berada didepannya dan langsung saja memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang lagi-lagi menerima pelukan Sakura secara mendadak langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku disini hanya ingin memberikan boneka ini kepada Yuki dan ini dari Kurama untuknya" ujar Naruto. "Dimana Yuki?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya berbohong dengan mengatakan "Yuki berada didalam kamar Sasuke. Kalau kau mau menemuinya silahkan kau masuk"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera masuk kedalam dan bertemu dengan Yuki, lalu setelah itu pergi dari rumah ini untuk menghindar dari Sakura.

Memasuki kamar Sasuke dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri Naruto lakukan untuk mencari keberadaan Yuki. Tapi nyatanya Yuki tidak berada di kamar ini.

Saat hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar Sasuke tiba-tiba punggung Naruto didorong oleh seseorang sehingga membuatnya jatuh diatas tempat tidur milik Sasuke dan juga menjatuhkan boneka yang dibawanya untuk Yuki kelantai.

Saat Naruto sudah terjatuh ditempat tidur Naruto pun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan dapat dilihatnya Sakura yang berdiri didepan pintu yang kini sudah tertutup rapat sambil bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu Naruto" ucap Sakura masih dengan posisi yang tadi.

"Apa?"

"Apa kita pernah berpacaran?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai berjalan kearah Naruto yang duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"K-kenapa k-kau b-bicara s-seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto gagap.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa dulu kau pernah berpacaran denganku dan akhirnya kita putus karena Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Kena-"

"Jawab IYA atau TIDAK?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu,,, aku ingin kembali padamu lagi~" ucap Sakura ditelinga Naruto yang diakhiri oleh desahan dan jilatan ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan lidah panas Sakura pun tidak kuasa untuk mendorong Sakura menjauh darinya sehingga membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Dan tanpa perlu waktu yang lama Naruto segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk berlari.

Saat akan melawati Sakura tiba-tiba Naruto tersandung oleh kaki yang sengaja Sakura julurkan dan hal itu membuat Naruto jatuh tengkurap dan mengerang kesakitan karena hidungnya sempat terbentur lantai. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura pun duduk dipingggang Naruto yang jatuh tengkurap dibawahnya.

"SAKURA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT MENYINGKIR" teriak Naruto yang mengetahui Sakura sedang duduk dipinggangnya.

Tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto Sakura pun membungkukan badannya dan mendekatkan telinganya pada Naruto lalu berbisik dengan suara yang dibuat-buat merdu "untuk apa Naruto-kun?" Dan itu justru membuat Naruto merinding.

'Kenapa dengan Sakura? Dia bukan Sakura yang aku kenal. Siapa dia?' Batin Naruto saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura dilehernya.

"Kenapa kau takut Naruto? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku" ucap Sakura sambil menggigit leher Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

Andai saja pergelangan tangan Naruto tidak diinjak oleh Sakura yang saat ini sedang duduk dipinggangnya sambil membungkukkan badan mungkin Naruto akan berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

'Oh Tuhan. Tolong aku' batin Naruto memohon pertolongan saat tanggan Sakura mulai berjalan disekitar kacing kemejanya. Bukannya Naruto tidak sanggup melawan Sakura, hanya saja dia tidak mungkin melawan seorang wanita apalagi bertindak kasar.

BRAAKK

lagi-lagi suara pintu yang didobrak membuat kegiatan Sakura terhenti dan menatap sangar orang yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu kegiatan yang dia lakukan hingga 2 kali. Sedangkan Naruto pun bersyukur karena kedatangan orang itu tepat pada waktunya. Dan orang yang mendobrak pintu tersebut hanya menatap geram pada kedua makhluk yang ada didepannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya orang itu.

"Sasuke aku bisa-"

"Bercinta" ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto dan saat itu Sakura pun berdiri dari tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak Sasuke aku tidak melakukan apa pun padanya. Sumpah" ucap Naruto meyakinkan orang yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

Dengan tangan mengepal Sasuke pun menonjok wajah Naruto dengan sangat kencang sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh.

"You bastard Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Sasuke-"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU. LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto keluar kamar.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto pun pergi dari rumah Sasuke sambil mengusap wajah yang sempat kena tonjok Sasuke. Setelah kepergian Naruto Sasuke pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cara membantingnya. Saat ini Yuki sedang dititipkan pada orang tuanya agar terhindar dari Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto?"

"Sudah ku bilangkan tadi aku sedang bercinta dengannya" jawab Sakura santai.

Mendengar jawaban istrinya Sasuke langsung menerjang tubuh istrinya dan membuat Sakura jatuh telentang sedangkan Sasuke diatasnya. Menatap dengan tatapan sedih, terluka dan kecewa.

"Kau bicara seperti itu didepan suamimu Sakura? Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat kau terus-terusan menyiram air garam kedalam lukaku? Aku sakit Sakura, sakit. Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Sakura? Apa yang membuatmu berubah?" Tanya Sasuke yang berada diatas Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata lelaki ini, Sasuke menangis dan itu membuat Sakura terdiam dan menatap mata Sasuke lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu? Menjadi seorang wanita yang baik, lembut dan penuh perhatian. Cobalah kau sedikit mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang sudah kita buat bersama. Aku tidak memintamu untuk lebih dari ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa kembali seperti dulu"

",,,"

"Kalau pun kau tidak bisa mengingat kenangan bersamaku aku tidak masalah tapi aku mohon padamu coba kau ingat kembali kenanganmu bersama Yuki"

",,,"

"Kau boleh melupakan kenangan bersamaku tapi jangan lupakan kenangan bersama anak kita. Dia masih kecil untuk menerima semua perlakuan kasarmu itu. Cukup aku yang menerimanya seperti yang tadi kau lakukan dengan Naruto" ucap Sasuke dan mencium kening Sakura yang terdiam dibawahnya karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

TES

Air mata Sasuke menetes dipipi Sakura sesaat sebelum Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tiduran diatas kasur. Menggerakkan tanggannya untuk menyentuh pipi yang terkena tetesan air mata Sasuke.

'Dia menangis?' Batin Sakura masih dengan menyentuh pipinya dan pandangan mata yang menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar.

_"Ibu ayo kita main!"_

_"Sakura aku mencintaimu"_

_"Ibu cari aku"_

_"Sakura kau tidak kangen padaku?"_

_"Ibu lihat nilai rapotku bagus dan aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama"_

_"Sakura hati-hati"_

_"IBUU!"_

_"SAKURAA!"_

'Aaarrrggghhh suara apa itu? Kenapa suara itu terus ada ditelingaku? Tidak... aarrgghh"

.  
Tbc

.  
Chapter 5 selesai. Maaf bila pendek dan tambah ancur. Mood saya sedang jatuh karena sesuatu. dan maaf bila ada kata yang kurang enak didengar atau dibaca.

Catatan untuk pembaca:

Maaf untuk penggemar sasuke sakura naruto hinata ino karin itachi atau pun yang lain bila saya membuat salah satu atau semua chara menjadi bad chara. Bukan maksud saya untuk menjelek-jelekan chara tersebut. Saya hanya ingin membuat sebuah fic yang memiliki konflik, serta tokoh antagonis dan protagonis yang dapat mendukung cerita ini. Yang berarti dalam satu cerita yang saya buat selain konflik saya juga membutuhkan chara yang jahat dan juga chara yang baiknya.

Dan ingat ini hanya fic!  
Semua yang dibuat hanya rekayasa dan sesuai imajinasi seseorang. Lagi pula gak ada maksud saya buat bikin Sakura jadi bad chara seterusnya.  
Dipikir gampang kali buat cerita tanpa ada konflik, tokoh anatagonis dan protagonis?  
Dari semua fic yang saya baca pasti ada yang selalu menjadi tokoh yang jahat atau licik dan juga konflik yang melebar. Terkecuali untuk genre yang bersifat humor. Itu pun harus membuat charanya menjadi orang yang lebih bodoh dibanding aslinya.

Dan maaf untuk para readers bila kata-kata saya kurang sopan. Saya hanya tidak suka bila ada yang menghina pair seseorang. Bila kalian punya pair kesayangan sendiri tidak apa tapi coba jangan menghina pair favorit orang lain baik itu sasuhina, sasusaku, naruhina, narusaku atau pun sasunaru dll.

Untuk penggemar sasusaku dan naruhina mungkin saja boleh berbangga diri karena pair kesayangannya kemungkinan besar akan menjadi kenyataan, tapi coba pikirkan bagaimana dengan pair favorit yang lain seperti sasuhina, narusaku yang kemungkinannya kecil untuk terwujud.  
Pastinya hanya ada satu cara buat mereka untuk mewujudkan keinginan mereka menjadi sebuah kenyataan agar pair favorit mereka bisa bersatu, yaitu dengan membuat fic sendiri agar impiannya akan tokoh favorit mereka bisa terwujud.  
Apa lagi untuk pair yang gak mungkin untuk bersama seperti sasunaru dalam hubungan cinta, pasti hanya dengan membuat fic lah mereka bisa menyalurkan keinginannya agar pairing mereka tetap bersatu.

Jadi saya ingatkan jangan suka menghina pair orang lain bila pair kalian tidak ingin dihina. Dan saya ucapkan sekali lagi permintaan maaf saya pada kalian bila kata-kata saya kurang sopan.

Karena hal ini mood menulis saya jadi menurun drastis hanya karena satu orang yang menghina pair.

Kira-kira apa fic ini masih ingin terus berlanjut sampai tamat atau harus berhenti ditengah jalan? Saya membutuhkan jawaban kalian untuk meningkatkan semangat menulis saya lagi.

Jika fic ini mendapatkan respon bagus maka akan saya lanjutkan, tapi bila tidak saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa waktu ini. Dan untungnya fic saya yang berjudul "kau tetap anakku" sudah selesai sehingga tidak ada hutang fic lagi selain ini.

Dan tidak lupa juga saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang setia membaca fic saya dan juga yang lain diantaranya : **titan-miauw, Hotaru Keiko, Qren, Sherlock Holmes, JihanFitrina-chan, Amu B, birupink-chan, Kyouka Hime,** dan terakhir untuk yang namanya gak kesebut di chapter kemarin maaf ya saya lupa nyantumin hehehe ya **akaneharuko.**

Next or Stop?


	6. PKK dan Siapa Dalangnya?

Disclaimer : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Berubah

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, dsb. Satu lagi lupa aku cantum yaitu OOC sedikit.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura = Uchiha Yuki  
Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata = Uzumaki Kurama  
Saitou Sai X Yamanaka (Saitou) Ino = Saitou Yota  
Houzuki Suigetsu X Uzumaki (Houzuki) Karin = Houzuki Rin

Rated : aku kasih T aja

Summary : Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya?

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Apa kau tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu? Menjadi seorang wanita yang baik, lembut dan penuh perhatian. Cobalah kau ingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang sudah kita buat bersama. Aku tidak memintamu untuk lebih dari ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa kembali seperti dulu"

",,,"

"Kalau pun kau tidak bisa mengingat kenangan bersamaku aku tidak masalah tapi aku mohon padamu coba kau ingat kembali kenanganmu bersama Yuki"

",,,"

"Kau boleh melupakan kenangan bersamaku tapi jangan lupakan kenangan bersama anak kita. Dia masih kecil untuk menerima semua perlakuan kasarmu itu. Cukup aku yang menerimanya seperti yang tadi kau lakukan dengan Naruto" ucap Sasuke dan mencium kening Sakura yang terdiam dibawahnya karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

TES

Air mata Sasuke menetes dipipi Sakura sesaat sebelum Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tiduran diatas kasur. Menggerakkan tanggannya untuk menyentuh pipi yang terkena tetesan air mata Sasuke.

'Dia menangis?' Batin Sakura masih dengan menyentuh pipinya dan pandangan mata yang menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar.

_"Ibu ayo kita main!"_

_"Sakura aku mencintaimu"_

_"Ibu cari aku"_

_"Sakura kau tidak kangen padaku?"_

_"Ibu lihat nilai rapotku bagus dan aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama"_

_"Sakura hati-hati"_

_"IBUU!"_

_"SAKURAA!"_

'Aaarrrggghhh suara apa itu? Kenapa suara itu terus ada ditelingaku? Tidak... aarrgghh"

.

.  
Chapter 6 : Pengorbanan, Keikhlasan, Keputusan dan siapa dalangnya?

.  
Malam menjelang menyelimuti langit yang sekarang mulai menggelap dan gelapnya malam tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai mobil dengan sangat cepat. Dia marah, kecewa, dan kesal dengan semua yang menimpah dirinya saat ini, terutama dengan sikap Sakura.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Frustasi Sasuke dengan membanting stir ke arah kiri jalan dan untungnya mobil tersebut hanya menabrak pohon dengan tabrakan yang ringan.

"Hah,,, hah,,, hah,,," suara nafas Sasuke yang terdengar berat memenuhi ruangan dalam mobil. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengingat apa yang sempat terjadi dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan dikaca sebelah pengemudi membuat Sasuke menoleh dan segera menurunkan kaca mobil itu. Saat kaca mobil sudah terbuka dapat Sasuke lihat orang yang mengetuk jendela mobilnya.

"Sai?"

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya pemuda bernama Sai tersebut.

"Iya, tidak apa. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan kolega. Dan saat aku didekat sini aku melihat mobilmu yang menabrak pohon ini. Ku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa makanya aku segera menghampiri mobilmu. Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai memastikan lagi.

"Iya. Aku hanya ada sedikit masalah saja"

"Apa karena Sakura?" Ujar Sai yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela mobil dan Sasuke yang masih duduk di dalam mobil.

",,," Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa yang dia perbuat sehingga kau nyaris menabrakan dirimu kepohon besar ini?"

"Dia,,," Sasuke bimbang. Haruskah dia menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang seperti Sai, walau pun Sai adalah temannya sejak SMA dan kuliah.

"Kalau kau ragu padaku kau tidak usah membicarakannya. Aku bisa paham dengan membaca raut wajahmu yang mengatakan kalau kau sedang sedih, kecewa dan marah kan. Tapi kalau kau mau bercerita aku siap mendengarkannya" ujar Sai sambil memasang senyum.

"Aku melihat dia dan Naruto berada dalam satu kamar. Dan kamar yang ditempati mereka itu adalah kamarku" walau pun ragu Sasuke akhirnya mulai buka suara. Tidak ada salahnyakan kalau berbagi cerita pada orang lain atau temen sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat melihat mereka berdua didalam kamarmu?" Tanya Sai sambil membuka pintu bagian belakang pengemudi dan duduk di belakang Sasuke. Mendengarkan curhatan Sasuke.

"Aku menonjok wajah Naruto"

"Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Sai.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya emosi melihat mereka berdua didalam kamarku. Apa lagi dengan posisi mereka" ujar Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Memang posisi mereka seperti apa?"

"Naruto yang tergeletak tengkurap di lantai dan Sakura duduk di pinggang Naruto"

"Lalu kau berpikir bahwa mereka habis bercinta, begitu?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Sakura bila 'iya'"

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

",,, entahlah" ucap Sasuke dan terdiam. Sai pun yang duduk dibelakangnya terdiam sejenak namun tiba-tiba Sai buka suara lagi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau pernah bilang setelah Sakura sadar dari pingsannya akibat kecelakaan itu kau bilang kalau sakura berubah 180 derajat kan?" Sasuke mengangguk "Apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa Sakura bisa seperti itu? Ya mungkin memang amnesia bisa membuat orang lupa ingatan tapi bila merubah sifat orang sampai sejauh itu aku rasa ada yang tidak beres" ujar Sai membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Tidak beres apanya? Aku memang sering berpikir kenapa Sakura seperti itu. Kalau dibilang amnesia wajar bila dia tidak ingat padaku dan Yuki tapi yang aku heran sikap Sakura terlalu kasar saat ini"ucap Sasuke.

"Nah itu yang aku maksud. Kenapa sikap dan sifat Sakura jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku tau Sakura tipe wanita yang tomboy tapi setauku dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal kasar tanpa alasan. Kecuali,,," Sai menggantung ucapannya. Sambil berpose layaknya detektif yang sedang memecahkan masalah.

"Kecuali apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kecuali bila ada seseorang yang menghasutnya untuk suatu alasan. Entah itu alasan untuk membuat kau berpisah dengan Sakura, menghancurkan keluargamu, membuat kau menderita atau justru Sakura yang akan menderita. Itu hanya pendapatku saja tentang keadaan Sakura saat ini" ujar Sai membuat Sasuke berpikir.

'Menghancurkan?' Batin Sasuke. "Tapi kalau memang ada yang menghasutnya. Siapa orang yang pantas di tuduh?" Lanjut Sasuke berkata pada Sai.

"Kemungkinan terbesar hanya orang yang pernah dekat dengan kalian dan pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan kalian berdua. Apalagi kalau mereka punya dendam pada kalian berdua" ujar Sai. "Coba sekarang kau pikir baik-baik siapa saja yang pernah dekat dan mempunyai hubungan dengan kalian?" Lanjut Sai membuat Sasuke berpikir.

"Yang aku tahu saat SMA aku hanya dekat denganmu dan Naruto serta menjalin hubungan dengan Ino dan Karin walau pun saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Sakura juga bersekolah diSMA yang sama yaitu Konoha Intelligent High School. Aku bertemu dengan Sakura langsung saat di kampus 10 tahun lalu setelah lulus SMA dan tidak tahu bahwa Sakura adalah pacar Naruto sejak mereka kelas 3 SMA saat itu. Dan ternyata Karin dan Ino merupakan teman terdekat Sakura saat dikampus dan SMA tanpa aku tahu. Ditambah dengan Hinata yang masuk kampus itu setelah 1 tahun kita menjadi mahasiswa kampus" ujar Sasuke.

"Berarti kemungkinan terbesar yang menghasut Sakura antara lain Naruto, Karin, serta Ino yang pernah mempunyai hubungan denganmu. Tapi kau juga bisa memasukan Hinata dan aku sebagai salah satunya karena aku dan Hinata merupakan orang yang terdekat dengan kalian" ucap Sai menganalisa.

"Ya. Untuk alasan Karin dan Ino mungkin aku bisa mempunyai tuduhan yang cukup masuk akal karena mereka berdua adalah mantanku, serta Naruto yang merupakan mantan Sakura. Tapi untuk menuduh Hinata dan kau aku rasa itu kurang kuat hanya karena kalian orang yang dekat dengan ku dan Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh menyimpulkan suatu hal hanya dengan itu saja" ujar Sai menasihati Sasuke.

Hening

Hening

Hening. Suasana hening melanda dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang berfikir tentang ucapannya kepada Sai barusan sedangkan Sai yang tiduran dijok belakang dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya walau sekarang masih pukul 10 malam.

"Hei Sasuke apa kau ingat suatu kejadian yang pernah terjadi pada Sakura dulu?" Tanya Sai sambil memejamkan matanya dan Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Kejadian yang sempat membuatmu emosi karena Naruto dan Sakura kau tuduh telah mempermainkan perasaanmu" lanjut Sai sambil bangun untuk duduk.

"Iya aku ingat kejadian itu"

"Kalau diingat-ingat lagi sepertinya saat itu ada yang ingin menghancurkan Sakura juga" ujar Sai.

"Menghancurkan?"

"Coba kau putar ulang kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat 1 tahun kita resmi menjadi siswa Universitas Konoha" ucap Sai membuat Sasuke menurutinya dan kembali kemasalalu saat mereka masih menjadi anak kuliahan.

.

.

**Flashback**

Suasana Konoha dipagi hari adalah suasana yang sejuk untuk memulai setiap kegiatan entah itu bekerja, sekolah, atau bahkan bersantai dirumah untuk para ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Dan dengan suasana pagi ini disebuah Universitas Konoha para mahasiswa sedang ramai-ramainya berkumpul untuk sekedar bergosip, mengumpul, atau pacaran. Dan itu tidak jauh bedanya dengan sepasang anak muda yang duduk di pojok kelas. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang selalu menoleh kehalaman kampus lewat jendela kaca.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja" ucap Naruto. Merasa penasaran Sakura pun berjalan menuju jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan lapangan kampus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" ujar Sakura masih dengan kepala diluar jendela.

"Memang tidak"

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu Sakura pun segera menarik badannya dan memasukan kepalanya lagi. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti ditengah lapangan dan melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura masih dengan posisi menatap luar jendela.

"Hm"

"Ck, kau itu seperti 'dia' saja" ucap Sakura.

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Tuh" tunjuk Sakura kearah lapangan kampus membuat Naruto bergerak untuk melihatnya. Saat Naruto melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud Sakura Naruto hanya menghela nafas sesaat.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengambil udara untuk bernafas, memangnya tidak boleh?" Ucap Naruto.

"Boleh sih. Hanya saja helaan nafasmu seperti orang yang tidak suka dengan orang yang ada dibawah" ucap Sakura.

"Sembarangan. Sasuke itu sahabatku tahu kami sudah lama berteman jadi mana mungkin aku tidak suka dengannya. Tapi dalam artian sahabat ya bukan suka sebagai,,, yah you know lah" ujar Naruto.

"Iya, ya, ya" respon Sakura sambil melipat tangannya dan menjadikan tangannya yang satu lagi sebagai topangan dagu dibingkai jendela. "Kalau dilihat-lihat Sasuke tampan ya" ucap Sakura menatap orang yang belum lama turun dari mobil hitam tersebut dan dengan itu sukses membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya Sakura!" Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa sih yang gak suka dan bakal nolak seorang Uchiha begitu saja" ucap Sakura sambil terus menatap Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang berdiam diri.

"Jadi kau mau bersama dengannya dan meninggalkan aku, begitu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang agak tinggi membuat Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? Nada suaramu seperti orang marah" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" Emosi Naruto. "Kau itu kekasihku tapi dengan entengnya kau bilang kau menyukai Sasuke" lanjut Naruto

"Loh, siapa yang bilang aku menyukainya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Barusan kau bilang 'Siapa sih yang gak suka dan bakal nolak seorang Uchiha begitu saja'" ujar Naruto.

"Aku kan hanya bilang begitu, apa kau dengar kalau aku bilang 'iya aku menyukainya' gitu?"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Nah tuh kau denger. Tapi kenapa menuduhku seperti itu. Lagian kalau pun aku menyukainya hanya kau lah yang aku cintai" ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit memerah karenanya.

TETTT TTTEEETTT,,,

"Sudah masuk. Aku pergi kekelas dulu ya. Dah" ucap Sakura dan meninggalkan kelas Naruto.

Saat sudah keluar dari kelas Naruto Sakura pun berlari menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri tapi tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang dan akhirnya mereka pun jatuh duduk secara bersamaan dan membuat buku yang dibawa orang itu jatuh berhamburan.

"Aduh sakiit~" keluh Sakura sambil menyentuh pantatnya.

"Kalau lari yang pelan dong" ucap seseorang yang ditabrak Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar suara orang itu langsung menatapnya dan terlihatlah wajah seorang turunan Uchiha yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Heh,,, Sasuke kau itu turunan Uchiha kan? Tentunya kau pasti jenius dan tidak bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa lari itu pelan. Dimana mana lari itu cepat bodoh" ucap Sakura mengejek.

"Suka-suka dong week" ucap Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya. Terimakasih" ucap Sakura. "Aku harus kekelasku sekarang. Bye Sasu-chan" ujar Sakura sambil berlari lagi dan meninggalkan tempat Sasuke dengan melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu ingin sekali membalasnya tapi dia ingat harus segera datang ke kelas yang sama dengan Naruto karena bel sudah berbunyi. Berjalan dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajah tampannya karena telah bertemu dengan seseorang pujaan hatinya.

Dan tanpa dia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti dan memperhatikan Sakura sejak Sakura bersama Naruto hingga bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Memperhatikan dengan gerah.

"Cih,,, beruntung sekali kau Sakura karena dicintai oleh dua orang sekaligus. Tapi tidak akan aku biarkan kau mendapatkan seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Jika kau masih terus dekat dan bersamanya akan ku buat kau menderita selamanya" ucap orang itu.

.

Sore telah tiba dan kini Sakura tengah berjalan santai dengan membawa keranjang belanjaannya sambil bernyanyi seorang diri. Melangkah dan terus melangkah tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di ikuti beberapa orang pria.

Dan saat hendak melangkah lagi tiba-tiba salah satu pria itu membius Sakura dengan obat bius yang sudah dituangkan di saputangan tersebut. Saat Sakura pingsan pria besar itu menggotong Sakura kedalam mobil dan membawanya pergi. Tapi sayangnya kejadian itu dilihat oleh seseorang.

Ditempat lain tepatnya disebuah kafe sedang duduk 5 orang yang tidak lain adalah Karin, Hinata, Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berkumpul dikafe ini karena tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu secara bersamaan dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol bersama.

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING

Suara telpon milik Ino membuat semua yang berada didekatnya diam sejenak dan memberikan waktu agar Ino bisa menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Sai ada apa?"

**'Ino, Sakura diculik pria berbadan besar'** ucap sang penelpon langsung to the point.

"Apa diculik? Kata siapa?" Tanya Ino dengan suara panik.

**'Aku melihatnya sendiri'**

"Lalu sekarang kau dimana?"

**'Aku sedang mengikuti mereka'**

"Baiklah aku akan menelpon polisi dan kau tetap ikuti mereka. Aku akan memberitahu teman-teman"

**'Iya aku mengerti'**

Selesai berbicara Ino pun menaruh ponselnya kedalam tasnya dan berdiri membuat semua yang ada disekitar melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tadi Sai menelponku, katanya dia melihat Sakura diculik oleh pria berbadan besar. Sekarang kita harus menolong Sakura dan segera membantu Sai" ujar Ino.

"Iya" jawab mereka semua terutama Sasuke dan Naruto yang tampak panik dan ingin segera menolong Sakura.

"Naruto kau pakai mobilku dan bawa Ino dan yang lain bersamamu. Biar aku menggunakan motormu untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura agar lebih cepat" ucap Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Dan ucapan itu dituruti oleh Naruto. "Ayo semua" ajak Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari kearah parkiran kendaraan untuk mengambil kendaraan yang akan mereka naiki. Tapi sebelumnya mereka sudah bertukar kunci kendaraan.

Selagi Naruto mengambil mobil milik Sasuke para wanita menunggu dengan gelisah kecuali satu orang yang hanya berpura-pura gelisah. Kalau pun orang itu gelisah dia hanya gelisah bila orang suruhannya membongkar kedoknya didepan polisi.

'Ck, mereka bodoh. Kenapa tidak hati-hati saat membawa wanita tengik itu menjauh. Mana harus Sai yang melihatnya lagi' batin salah satu dari ketiga wanita itu.

.

"Ngg~" suara gumah yang berasal dari gadis bernama Sakura saat kesadarannya mulai memulih membuatnya mengerjap mata beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Sakura dapat menyesuaikan penglihatannya pada tempatnya berada.

'Dimana aku? Kenapa gelap begini? Rasanya seperti ada di dalam gudang' batin Sakura saat melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

KLAK

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berbadan besar dengan pistol yang ada digenggaman tangan kanannya. Melihat pria itu membawa sebuah pistol membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"A-aaapa yang mau anda lakukan?" Tanya Sakura gugup saat melihat pria berbadan besar tersebut menodongkannya dengan pistol itu. Merasa takut Sakura pun menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati 'oh Tuhan bila ini takdirku akan kuterima dengan ikhlas. Tapi bila bukan takdirku aku mohon kirim orang yang bisa menolongku siapa pun dia. Dan aku berjanji akan membalas semua budinya padaku'

Melihat korbannya menutup mata pria besar itu perlahan-lahan menekan platuk tersebut hingga sebuah suara timbul dengan cukup keras.

BRAAAKK

DOOORR

Dada Sakura berdetak lebih kencang saat mendengar detumam keras dan letusan pistol yang keras ditelingannya. Tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar tapi saat tidak merasakan sakit Sakura pun membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah melihat apa yang ada didepannya Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Terkejut? ? Tentunya.

"Sa-suke,,," gumah Sakura saat tahu siapa sosok itu.

Sosok yang di panggil Sasuke itu tidak berpaling pada Sakura yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini harus fokus pada pria berbadan besar ini. Merasa kesal karena pekerjaannya diganggu seseorang, pria besar tersebut menodongkannya pistolnya lagi kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura kau bisa lari kan?" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu cepat lari dari sini. Biar aku yang melawannya"

"Tap-"

"CEPAT!"

Tanpa perlu waktu lama akhirnya Sakura pun berdiri dan berusaha lari dari ruangan itu. Melihat mangsanya akan pergi pria itu mencoba menghalanginya tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menahannya dengan berbagai gerakan yang cukup untuk memberikan waktu agar Sakura bisa kabur dan itu berhasil.

Setelah Sakura berhasil lolos dari ruangan tersebut rupanya Sakura justru tertangkap dengan penjaga yang ada diluar ruangan gelap tersebut.

"KYAAK LEPASKAN AKU"

DOOR

Bunyi letusan pistol terdengar lagi dari arah ruangan dimana Sakura berlari. Dalam hatinya Sakura berdoa agar Sasuke tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"SASUKE- KYAAAK MAU DIBAWA KEMANA AKU?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung diseret penjaga itu.

"Tebing!" Ujar sang penjaga dengan datar.

"M-mau apa?" Tanya Sakura takut.

"Melemparmu" wajah Sakura memucat saat mendengar ucapan datar penjaga itu.

.

CIIIT

Suara rem mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh dari rumah yang kini dinyatakan oleh Sai bahwa itu adalah tempat penculik yang membawa Sakura pergi telah memurunkan semua orang yang berada didalam mobil tersebut.

"Sai apa Sakura benar di dalam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Di dalam ada Sasuke. Tadi dia menyuruhku untuk tetap disini mengawasi sekaligus menunggu kalian datang"

"Karena kita sudah datang ayo kita masuk" ucap Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati rumah itu.

"TIDAK LEPASKAN AKU,," suara teriakan Sakura membuat langkah Naruto terhenti dan melihat kesumber suara dan melihat ada yang menarik paksa Sakura untuk dibawa kebagian belakang rumah tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari untuk mengejar Sakura dan teman-temannya pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"HEI KAU!" Teriak Naruto membuat pria yang menarik Sakura terhenti dan menatapnya dengan sadis.

"Mau kau apakan Sakura?" Bentak Naruto.

"Membuangnya" jawab datar penjaga itu.

Tidak terima Naruto pun mulai melayangkan pukulannya untuk melawan pria besar itu namun kekuatan Naruto tidak sebanding dengan pria tersebut walaupun usia Naruto sudah 19 tahun. Dengan keadaan yang cukup lelah membuat Naruto dan Sai jatuh terlentang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sedangkan para wanita hanya menatap diam dari sudut pandang mana pun jelas wanita akan kalah bila harus melawan pria besar seperti itu. Jangankan wanita lelaki seperti Sai dan Naruto saja susah.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya sekarang saatnya ucapkan kata perpisahan" ucap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan dan menodongkan pistolnya kearah Naruto dan Sai.

DOOR

Mata Sakura dan semua teman-temannya membulat saat sebuah pelatuk pistol terdengar meletus. Tapi Naruto berserta Sai tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya menutup matanya saja. Lalu suara pistol darimana tadi?

Bersamaan pemikiran itu tiba-tiba tubuh pria yang tadi menarik Sakura jatuh ketanah. Melihat pria itu jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir deras membuat semuanya menoleh dan melihat dimana ada sosok lelaki yang berdiri dengan nafas yang sudah putus-putus dengan pakaian yang sedikit terkena darah. Entah itu darah siapa

Sasuke sosok lelaki yang sempat menembakan pistol tersebut pun berjalan secara perlahan-lahan dengan langkah yang diseret. Sakura yang melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang tidak kenapa-kenapa membuat Sasuke memasang senyum bahagia, apa lagi saat Sakura berlari menghampirinya. Tapi perasaan Sasuke ada yang ganjil. Menengok kekanan dan melihat sosok yang berdiri jauh yang menodongkan pistolnya kearah Sakura membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Dengan berusahan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berlari menerjang Sakura hingga jatuh.

DOOR

Tapi sayang saat Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura malah tubuhnya sendiri yang terkena tembakan peluru.

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE" teriakan demi teriakan diucapkan oleh semua teman-temannya saat melihat Sasuke jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dibagian pinggang kanannya.

Naruto yang mengtahui itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi sialnya sosok yang menembak Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

"Sasuke bangun hiks,,," tangis Sakura melihat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Dan tanpa buang waktu Naruto dan yang lain langsung membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

Sasuke sedang berada di dalam ruang UGD untuk melakukan pemeriksaan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan. Sedangkan yang lain menunggu dokter yang menangani Sasuke keluar ruangan.

Pintu terbuka saat salah satu suster ingin masuk ke ruangan UGD itu dengan terburu-buru dan kejadian itu bersamaan dengan keluarnya sang dokter dari dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana suster apa persediaannya ada?" Tanya dokter itu yang melihat kedatangan suster tersebut.

"Maaf dok. Persediaan darah sedang habis dari PMI pun tidak menyediakan darah dengan golongan yang sama. Apa lagi golongan darah yang lain pun sedang sulit untuk didapatkan" ujar suster tersebut dengan panik.

"Maaf apakah pasien baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaan Sasuke.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan golongan darah yang bisa diterimanya pun sedang kosong untuk persediaan rumah sakit ini" ujar sang dokter

"Kalau boleh saya tahu apa golongan darahnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi membuat semuanya hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"AB. Apa anda mempunyai darah yang sama dengan pasien?" Tanya dokter.

"Tidak. Golongan darah saya O tapi anda bisa mengambilnya untuk pasien itu. Karena golongan darah O bisa di terima oleh golongan darah mana pun kan dok" ujar Sakura.

"Iya. Silahkan anda ikuti suster ini"

"Iya"

.  
Sudah setengah jam setelah operasi berjalan dengan lancar tapi Sasuke belum sadar dari pingsannya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mengigau memanggil nama seseorang.

"Sakura,,, ngh~ sakura" igau Sasuke.

Mendengar Sasuke yang mengigau memanggil nama Sakura membuat semua orang menatap kearah Sakura begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto sadar akan 1 hal yang terjadi dan dengan segera dia menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar kamar dan berbicara berdua.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura bingung saat melihat kekasihnya begitu saja menariknya keluar ruangan.

"Aku mau tanya padamu, apa kau menyu- eh maksudku mencintai Sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sakura makin bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Apa kau mencintainya Sakura? Tolong jawab jujur pada ku" ucap Naruto.

"Ak-aku memang sedikit mencintainya. Tapi rasa cintaku padamu lebih besar dari pada Sasuke" ujar Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku apa kau mau mengikuti keinginanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Tentu saja. Memang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Cintailah Sasuke seperti kau mencintaiku" bagai disambar petir saat Sakura mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menyuruhku untuk mencintai lelaki lain sama seperti aku mencintaimu. KAU GILA" ucap Sakura

"Aku serius. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana Sasuke menolongmu lebih dulu. Dan kau tidak mungkin melupakan pengorbanan yang telah Sasuke lakukan untuk mu sampai-sampai dia harus masuk rumah sakit kan"

"Tapi tidak mungkin bisa kan. Dia tidak mencintaiku-"

"Dia mencintaimu juga Sakura. Aku tahu bagaimana ciri seorang pria yang mempunyai perasaan terhadap wanita karena aku sendiri juga seorang pria. Kau tau aku sudah lama curiga pada Sasuke saat dia memandangimu secara diam-diam" ucap Naruto membuatnya diam.

"Tapi bukannya tadi pagi kau marah bila aku menyukainya kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah melepaskanku pada orang lain"

"Sasuke bukan orang lain Sakura dia sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka bila sahabatku bersedih"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih perasaan Sasuke dari pada aku yang tidak lain adalah kekasihmu?"

"Sulit bagiku untuk memilih persahabatan atau cinta. Karena keduanya merupakan hal yang indah yang pernah aku punya. Tapi bila disuruh memilih aku akan memilih persahabatan dan akan ku ikhlaskan cintaku untuk sahabatku bila dia menginginkannya" ujar Naruto lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam.

"Dengar! Aku yakin Sasuke akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu sama sepertiku. jusrtu mungkin akan lebih baik dibanding denganku. Apa kau mau mengikuti keinginanku Sakura?"

"Apa kau mengikhlaskan aku untuknya?" Naruto mengangguk. "Jika itu keputusan mu aku akan turuti sebagai bentuk pengorbananku atas nama cintaku padamu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila suatu saat nanti aku akan benar-benar mencintainya dan justru melupakanmu" ujar Sakura pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

KLAK

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke setelah selesai berbicara dengan Naruto. Saat Sakura melihat ruangan itu Sakura pun melihat kearah Sasuke yang sudah sadar dan tersenyum kepadanya. Yang lain hanya menatap Sakura yang datang sendirian padahal tadi dia pergi bersama Naruto.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan namun masih dapat didengar Sakura.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk diranjang Sasuke.

"Iya"

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal bodoh macam itu Sasuke? Seharusnya kau tidak membahayakan dirimu sendiri hanya demi aku" ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan masuknya Naruto ke dalam ruangan Sasuke dan membuat yang lain menoleh sejenak lalu berpaling lagi.

"Apa boleh buat, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu yang terkena tembakan itu. Lebih baik aku yang kena" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Pancing Sakura agar dia tau apa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya. "Kenapa kau lakukan? Padahal kita baru 1 tahun saling mengenalkan"

"Karena,,, karena sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama bertemu dikampus" ungkapan hati Sasuke membuat semua yang ada didalam ruangan terdiam kaget.

Dalam pikiran mereka bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mencintai pacar sahabatnya sendiri? Semua mata pun memandang kearah Naruto kecuali Sasuke yang menunduk karena malu dengan ucapannya sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Emph,,, Sasuke? Apa kau tidak membayangkan kalau ternyata Sakura sudah punya pacar" tanya Sai membuat Naruto maupun Sakura menatapnya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kecewa. Dalam hal ini Sasuke memang tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah pacar Sakura karena saat awal pacaran Naruto dan Sakura saat di SMA Sasuke pergi keluar kota selama 1 bulan karena urusan keluarga dan saat itu Sasuke belum mengenal Sakura kecuali saat pertama masuk kampus 1 tahun lalu.

"Ti-tidak,,, aku belum punya pacar" ucap Sakura dengan ragu sambil menatap Naruto yang terus mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan dengan ucapan itu membuat semuanya kaget seketika, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sabar menahan sesak didadanya.

"Kalau begitu mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya. Membuat Sakura diam sejenak dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke merupakan hal yang tidak penah terbayangkan dalam benak Sakura. Ya awalnya mungkin Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa menerima Sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini karena perasaannya mungkin akan sulit untuk melupakan Naruto. Tapi lama-lama setelah 3 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke rupanya Sakura mulai bisa menerima sosok Sasuke dengan tulus dan mulai bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto walau pun masih ada sedikit rasa untuknya.

Tapi entah mengapa disaat Sakura sudah bisa menerima Sasuke justru Sasuke datang kekelasnya dengan wajah marah yang entah mengapa terlihat menakutkan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar sehingga membuat tangannya sakit.

"Sakit~ Sasuke. Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengikuti tarikan Sasuke yang terus membawanya naik ke atap kampus.

BRAK

Bunyi pintu terbuka sukses membuat seseorang yang tiduran diatap kampus itu terlonjak kaget sehingga menatap seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu waktu berharganya.

"Sasuke? Sakura? Mau apa kalian kesini? Terus kenapa kau membawa Sakura seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

Melihat Naruto seperti itu Sasuke pun menarik Sakura untuk mendekati Naruto dan berhenti di depannya.

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto, Sakura?!" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura setelah mereka berdua berhenti didepan Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke Naruto pun kaget.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertanya pada Sakura. Jadi kau diam Naruto!" Ucap ketus Sasuke. "Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu HARUNO apa kau memcintai Naruto?" Lanjut Sasuke menatap Sakura. Merasa takut dengan mata Sasuke Sakura pun menunduk.

"JAWAB!" Teriak Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Sakura tersentak. Baik Sakura atau Naruto tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Jadi foto kalian yang sedang berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan dibelakangku benar! Kalian mempermainkanku! Kalian berselingkuh dibelakangku HAH!" Ujar Sasuke dengan kesal membuat Naruto dan Sakura tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu? Foto? Bergandengan dan berpelukan? Aku dan Sakura tidak punya hubungan apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu apa kalian bisa menjelaskan tentang gambar ini?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukan lembaran-lembaran foto.

Naruto dan Sakura pun mengambil foto-foto tersebut dan melihatnya satu per satu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat foto yang menggambarkan mereka sedang bermesraan mulai dari jalan bareng, makan malam bersama, dll.

'Kenapa foto ini ada sama Sasuke?' Batin Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kenapa diam? Bisa jelaskan? Atau kalian mau bilang bahwa foto itu rekayasa. Aku sudah mengecek keaslian foto itu dan itu benar-benar foto asli" ujar Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau dapat semua foto ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku dapat foto itu. Yang penting sekarang aku tanya apa kau mencintai Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Tidak" lirih Naruto membuat Sakura menatapnya. "Aku tidak mencintainya"

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG"

"LALU FOTO ITU APA?" Teriak Sasuke sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Itu hanya foto lama saat kami pacaran dulu" ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Pacaran? Dulu? Maksudnya kalian pernah,,,"

"Iya. Sebelum bersama denganmu aku sudah pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto sejak kami kelas 3 SMA" jelas Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Lalu kapan kalian berakhir?" Tanya Sasuke.

"3 bulan lalu" jawab Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Bentak Naruto pada Sakura karena berkata jujur.

"3 bulan yang lalu saat aku diculik oleh pria berbadan besar itu dan kau kritis karenanya dan memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit mengingat kejadian itu.

"SAKURA!-"

"DIAM NARUTO!" Bentak Sasuke pada Naruto. "Lanjutkan"

"Saat dalam keadaan tidak sadar kau terus memanggil nama ku sehingga Naruto menarikku keluar dan berkata agar aku bisa mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintainya saat itu. Awalnya aku tidak mau karena ku pikir kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku dengan tulus tapi saat menjalankannya bersamamu aku sadar kalau kau memang mencintaiku dengan tulus" ujar Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Jadi,,, ka-kalian putus karena aku?" Ucap Sasuke tidak percaya. "KENAPA KALIAN MEMBOHONGIKU DAN KENAPA KAU DENGAN MUDAHNYA MENERIMAKU BILA KAU MASIH MENCINTAI NARUTO!"

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya dan Naruto terus memaksaku karena dia lebih memilih persahabatannya denganmu dibanding aku. Saat itu juga aku kecewa dengan pemikirannya yang dia utarakan padaku sehingga tanpa sadar aku mengikuti permintaannya" ungkap lagi Sakura dan membuat Naruto menunduk dan merasa bersalah terhadap perasaan gadis ini karena telah memaksanya.

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan sesak yang mulai dirasakan dan membuat Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Sakura tidak mungkin mencin-"

"Iya" potong Sakura saat Naruto ingin berkata dan sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kaget mendengar jawabannya. "Aku memang mencintainya tapi itu dulu. Saat ini hanya kau lah yang aku cintai" lanjut Sakura membuat kedua pemuda itu terdiam.

"Mungkin perasaan sayangku pada Naruto masih ada karena bagaimana pun dia adalah orang yang pernah ada dalam hatiku tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa saat ini rasa cintaku padamu sudah membesar. Aku berkata seperti ini hanya ingin jujur tentang apa yang terjadi bukan bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu Sasuke. Aku tidak mau setelah kita melewatkan banyak kenangan indah kau justru marah padaku seperti saat ini karena aku telah menutup-nutupi hal ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama" jeda Sakura sesaat. "Dan seterah padamu. Kau masih ingin bersamaku atau meninggalkanku setelah aku berkata seperti ini" lanjut Sakura.

"Jujur saja saat mendengar penjelasanmu hatiku sakit. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saat itu?" Ujar Sasuke. "Dan untukmu Naruto aku tidak tahu harus berkata atau berperilaku bagaimana, haruskah aku marah dan benci padamu karena tindakan bodohmu yang dengan mudah melepaskan Sakura atau aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena kau telah memberikan Sakura padaku. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura hanya ada satu kata untukmu,,," Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak membuat Naruto dan Sakura menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku minta maaf" lanjut Sasuke. "Maaf karena telah membuat hubungan kalian rusak. Dan untukmu Sakura, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa kau ingin kembali pada Naruto atau tetap bersamaku. Aku rela dengan keputusan yang akan kau ambil" tambah Sasuke.

"Sakura tidak akan mungkin bersamaku lagi. Karena saat ini aku sudah milik orang lain. Jadi aku hanya bisa menyerahkannya padamu, aku yakin kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Apa kau akan tetap disamping Sakura, Sasuke?" Ujar Naruto. "Aku sudah ikhlas memberikan Sakura untukmu. Dan sekarang apa kau rela melepaskan Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura jatuh ketangan yang salah" lanjut Naruto yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Dan kau Sakura apa kau mau melepaskan Sasuke setelah kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Sakura pun menggeleng. "Kalau begitu tetaplah bersama. Dan jangan membuatku menyesal karena melakukan hal yang sia-sia" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tangan Sakura dan Sasuke lalu membuat kedua tangan itu seperti sedang berpegangan.

TTTEEEETTTT

Suara bel masuk berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu belajar akan segera dimulai bagi jurusan masing-masing.

"Nah, karena sudah bel lebih baik kita masuk kekelas dan berjanjilah untuk terus bersama" ajak Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyuman Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Iya/hm" respon Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik dan berjalan duluan sambil berpegangan tangan. Saat sudah di dekat pintu Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang membelakanginya dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Dobe sedang apa kau? Ayo kembali kekelas" ujar Sasuke.

"Kau duluan saja bersama Sakura. MP3 ku hilang aku ingin mencarinya dulu" ujar Naruto masih dengan posisi seperti orang yang mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Ya sudah kami duluan. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih Dobe" ucap Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diatap kampus.

Setelah kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke Naruto pun duduk di pinggir pembatas tembok sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit entah karena apa. Mungkin kah dia merasa sakit karena melepaskan Sakura karena sebenarnya dia masih mencintainya?

"Kenapa dadaku sesak sekali?" Ucap Naruto sambil memukul-mukul dadanya dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

_'Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila suatu saat nanti aku akan benar-benar mencintainya dan justru melupakanmu'_

"Sakura,,," tangis Naruto memegang dadanya.

**End flashback**  
.

.  
"Ya. Kurasa saat Sakura diculik dia memang akan dibunuh. Dan sayangnya orang yang menembakku sudah pergi lebih dulu. Tapi siapa yang merencanakan semuanya?" Ujar Sasuke setelah mengenang masa lalunya.

"Aku yakin pasti orang yang merencanakannya tidak lain salah satu dari dua wanita itu. Antara Karin dan Ino" kata Sai.

"Kenapa mereka?"

"Karena kalau tidak salah saat melawan penjaga yang menarik Sakura secara paksa, ada salah satu wanita yang sempat menghilang. Entah siapa aku tidak ingat siapa dia" ujar Sai membuat Sasuke berfikir sejenak.

"Akh satu lagi setelah Sakura menerimamu sebagai kekasih kami semua meninggalkan kalian berduakan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Saat itu aku sempat pergi ketoilet sebentar entahlah dengan para wanita itu sedang melakukan apa. Tapi saat hendak kembali aku sempat mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara sesuatu"

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saat itu-"

**Flashback**

"Kalau begitu mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya. Membuat Sakura diam sejenak dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Serius?"

"Iya" mendengar jawaban Sakura Sasuke pun memeluknya dengan senang membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Semua aku keluar dulu ya" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

"Tunggu aku ikut!" Ucap Karin.

"Aku juga" kata Ino dan Sai.

"Aku juga keluar" ucap Hinata yang menyusul semuanya.

Sekarang semuanya pun berada diluar ruangan kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu pada Sakura?" Tanya Karin selaku kakak Naruto.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima Sasuke bila Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya" ucap Naruto sambil duduk di depan ruang tunggu dan semuanya pun ikut duduk.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya" ujar Naruto membuat semua terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba Sai pun berdiri dan berkata "aku pergi ke toilet sebentar"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sai pun pergi ketoilet rumah sakit tersebut meninggalkan mereka semua. Tidak lama setelah selesai dari toilet Sai pun berjalan dan tanpa sengaja mendengar suara seseorang yang berbicara dari arah gudang yang tidak jauh dari toilet tersebut.

"DASAR BODOH! kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat membunuh wanita itu. - untuk sekarang kau aku maafkan tapi bila kau mengulang kesalahan lagi aku yang akan turun tangan langsung" ucap suara wanita itu membuat Sai sedikit penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mengintipnya.

Tapi sayang saat ingin mengitip isi gudang tersebut tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang berlari menabraknya dan membuatnya sempat terjatuh sehingga menimbulkan bunyi.

BUAGH

"Aduh sakit~" ucap anak kecil tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai khawatir.

"Iya tidak apa" ucap anak itu dan langsung berdiri.

"Maaf kan kakak ya"

"Iya" ucap anak itu dan langsung berlari menjauhi Sai. Setelah kepergian anak itu Sai pun kembali membuka pintu gudang itu tapi saat dilihat ternyata gudang itu sudah kosong tidak ada seseorang pun yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tapi saat hendak masuk lebih dalam lagi tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan benda tumpul sehingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

**End flashback**

"-dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa pun" jelas Sai.

"Apa kau tidak ingat suaranya?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sai pun menggeleng. Sasuke berpikir terus hingga akhirnya menghela nafas karena putus asa.

"Oh iya kau tidak pulang Sasuke?" tanya Sai

"Tidak. Mungkin aku akan menyewa tempat untuk satu malam ini" ujar Sasuke.

"Dari pada membuang uangmu lebih baik kau menginap saja dirumahku. Kurasa Ino tidak keberatan"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah ikut aku saja. Sekalian kau bisa bertanya pada Ino secara diam-diam"

"Kau tidak keberatan bila Ino aku selidiki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa ini juga demi sahabatku sendiri" kata Sai sambil keluar dari mobil Sasuke. "Aku pergi dengan mobilku dan kau ikuti aku dengan mobil mu" lanjut Sai dan Sasuke pun memundurkan mobilnya untuk mengembalikannya kejalan raya karena sempat menabrakan kesebuah pohon dan mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil Sai.  
.

.

.  
TBC  
.

.

Ok chap 6 selesai. Dific ini agak panjang ya? Anggap aja sebagai ganti chapter kemarin yang hanya sedikit.

Dan maaf bila chapter kemarin agak mengecewakan karena isinya malah terlalu banyak curhatan saya tentang pair. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih atas kritik, saran dan reviwes anda semua. Terutama untuk : **akaneharuko, Kyouka Hime, Kira-chan, Hotaru Keiko, JihanFitrina-chan, .5, Febri Feven.**

Fic ini akan tetap saya lanjutkan sampai selesai tapi karena jadwal PKL saya sudah mulai berjalan bulan ini, saya tidak bisa memastikan apakah akan bisa update seminggu sekali, tapi akan tetap saya usahakan agar bisa update untuk kalian semua. Oke sampai sini dulu catatannya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya, maaf bila ada kesalahan dan kalimat yang kurang enak dibaca.

See you next chap.


	7. Dia?

Disclaimer : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Berubah

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, dsb. Satu lagi lupa aku cantum yaitu OOC sedikit.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura = Uchiha Yuki  
Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata = Uzumaki Kurama  
Saitou Sai X Yamanaka (Saitou) Ino = Saitou Yota  
Houzuki Suigetsu X Uzumaki (Houzuki) Karin = Houzuki Rin

Rated : aku kasih T aja

Summary : Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya?

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Oh iya kau tidak pulang Sasuke?" tanya Sai

"Tidak. Mungkin aku akan menyewa tempat untuk satu malam ini" ujar Sasuke.

"Dari pada membuang uangmu lebih baik kau menginap saja dirumahku. Kurasa Ino tidak keberatan"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah ikut aku saja. Sekalian kau bisa bertanya pada Ino secara diam-diam"

"Kau tidak keberatan bila Ino aku selidiki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa ini juga demi sahabatku sendiri" kata Sai sambil keluar dari mobil Sasuke. "Aku pergi dengan mobilku dan kau ikuti aku dengan mobil mu" lanjut Sai dan Sasuke pun memundurkan mobilnya untuk mengembalikannya kejalan raya karena sempat menabrakan kesebuah pohon dan mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil Sai.  
.

.

Chapter 7 : Dia?

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya sebentar" suara seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berkuncir kuda yang tidak lain adalah Ino menyahut suara ketukan dipintu rumahnya.

TOK TOK

KLAK

"Sai sudah pulang" ucap Ino yang senang melihat kedatangan sang suaminya yang bernama Sai. "Eh? Kok ada Sasuke juga?" Ucap Ino sedikit bingung sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis (sekali) pada Ino.

"Sasuke ingin menginap dirumah kita apa kau tidak keberatan Ino?" Tanya Sai pada istrinya.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk akan aku siapkan kamar untuknya dulu" ujar Ino dan langsung pergi ke kamar tamu untuk mempersiapkan tempat untuk Sasuke.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu Sasuke" aja Sai.

"Hn"

Setelah mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk Sai pun menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu menyusul Sasuke keruang tamu dan ikut duduk dengan Sasuke sambil menonton televisi. Tidak lama kemudian Ino pun datang dan memberitahu bahwa tempat yang disediakan untuk Sasuke sudah rapih dan bisa langsung digunakan. Sasuke pun segera berjalan menuju kamar tamu dengan diantar oleh Sai.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar Sasuke pun langsung berjalan ke arah ranjang untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan juga tubuhnya yang lelah atas kejadian yang menimpahnya. Memejamkan mata untuk menyelami alam mimpinya.

"Ino apa kau masih punya album saat kita SMA dan Kuliah dulu?" Tanya Sai pada istrinya saat sedang berada didalam kamar tidurnya.

"? Ada. Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku lihat lagi? Aku ingin bernostalgia mengenang masa lalu"

"Tentu saja. Aku cari dulu ya" ucap Ino lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari buku album yang diinginkan oleh suaminya.

Sesaat kemudian Ino pun datang dengan beberapa album ditangannya. Berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu menyerahkan beberapa album itu pada Sai. Dengan perlahan Sai pun menerimanya dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembar album itu.

Melihat isi dari gambar tersebut Sai pun hanya bisa tersenyum bila mengingat masa-masa remajanya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Terus membuka halaman demi halaman hingga akhirnya Sai melihat sebuah gambar yang terkesan begitu aneh baginya.

Merasa kurang jelas Sai pun mengambil 1 foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti hingga Sai pun menemukan apa yang membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh.

"Kenapa Sai?" Tanya Ino membuat Sai tersentak kaget.

"A-ah bukan apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedang melihat foto ini" ucap Sai sambil menunjukkan foto yang sedang dia lihat.

"Tapi kenapa kau melihatnya seperti sedang menatap musuh"

"Buka begitu. Hanya saja pandanganku jadi tidak jelas saat melihatnya. Oh iya boleh aku bertanya padamu Ino?"

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau mengambil gambar ini?" Ucap Sai sambil menunjukan lagi gambar foto itu.

"? Hmmm?" Gumah Ino berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat lagi saat melihat foto yang bergambarkan dirinya dan juga Sakura serta Naruto saat sedang kuliah. Dengan pose gambar yang menampilkan seluruh anggota tubuh mereka, dari kepala hingga kaki. "Emmp,,, kalau tidak salah sehari sebelum Sakura diculik dan berpacaran dengan Sasuke 9 atau 10 tahun yang lalu" ucap Ino ragu-ragu dengan mengetuk-ngetuk dahi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk menandakan dia sedang berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

Mendengar ujaran Ino Sai pun kembali memperhatikan foto itu. Yang membuat Sai aneh bukan lah objek dari gambar foto tersebut baik itu Ino, Sakura atau pun Naruto. Tapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah dengan adanya objek seseorang yang terpotret dengan tubuh bagian kirinya saja sedangkan wajahnya tidak ikut terpotret dengan posisi tangan orang itu sedang memegang sebuah foto yang memggambarkan wajah Sakura yang sedang diremas oleh tangan yang terambil dalam foto itu. Walau pun bagian tubuh yang terfoto itu berada agak jauh di belakang Ino tapi tetap saja bila diperhatikan dengan teliti Sai bisa melihat bahwa tangan itu sedang meremas gambar wajah Sakura penuh emosi.

'Tubuh siapa yang ikut terpotret ini?' Batin Sai terus memperhatikan gambar itu.

"HUUUWAAHH" suara menguap Ino terdengar dan membuat Sai menoleh kearahnya dan menatap sang istri yang matanya sudah hampir tertutup.

"Kalau kau mengantuk lebih baik kau tidur sekarang" ujar Sai.

"Tapi ka-"

"Aku masih ingin melihat isi album ini. Lebih baik kau tidur saja" ucap Sai.

"Baiklah Huuuwaahh. Aku tidur duluan ya" ucap Ino kemudian berbaring di samping Sai yang masih sibuk dengan album itu.

Ino pun terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya sedangkan Sai masih terus-terusan memperhatikan foto-foto tersebut.

'Apa ada foto yang lain ya?' Batin Sai sambil melihat-lihat foto yang lainnya.

Dan benar saat lembaran halaman itu dibalik Sai pun menemukan gambar yang hampir sama seperti yang dilihatnya. Bedanya gambar itu menampilkan wajah Sasuke, Sakura serta Naruto yang berada didalam sebuah perpustakaan. Dan didalam gambar tersebut dapat Sai lihat seseorang wanita yang dia dan Sasuke kenal sedang berdiri dibalik rak buku yang berada tepat dibarisan ketiga dari badan Sasuke sedang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan benci atau lebih tepatnya kearah Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sai agak ragu dengan hasil gambar yang diambil.

'Apa mungkin "dia" yang membenci Sakura? Tapi rasanya "dia" bukan orang yang seperti itu' batin Sai. 'Aku harus menemui orang ini dan menyelidikinya besok untuk membantu Sasuke' lanjut Sai dan meletakkan album foto tersebut dimeja dekat ranjangnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Ino.

.

Malam yang dingin kini telah berganti dengan suasana pagi yang menyejukan. Dan Sasuke pun terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar ini.

"Sasuke kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu adalah suara Sai.

"Iya. Aku sudah bangun" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang berat sambil membuka pintu. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Hanya saja nanti akan ada yang datang kemari"

"Siapa?"

"Karin, Hinata berserta suami dan anak-anak mereka" ujar Sai

"Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas pergi dari sini"

"Jangan! Mumpung mereka ada disini kau harus mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyelidikinya" ujar Sai. 'Dan aku juga akan ikut memastikannya sendiri atas apa yang aku lihat dalam foto tadi malam'

"Kau benar. Aku harus bersiap-siap dulu" ucap Sasuke. "Oh iya boleh minjem baju mu Sai?" Ucap Sasuke sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup.

"Ya akan aku antarkan nanti"

"Thanks"

.

"Ayo Yota kejar aku week"

"Awas kau Kurama"

"Hei anak-anak jangan lari di dalam ruangan. Kalau mau dihalaman saja"

"Baik bibi Ino. Ayo Yota kita main diluar"

"Iya"

Begitulah suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu milik keluarga Ino. Ramai dan berisik dengan adanya anak dari teman-temannya seperti Rin, dan Kurama yang sedang bermain bersama anaknya, Yota. Apa lagi kalau ada Yuki pasti tambah berisik lagi.

"Naruto pipimu kenapa?" Tanya Suigetsu saat melihat Naruto yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Ini hanya kena pukul seseorang" jawab Naruto. Tidak mungkinkan kalau dia bilang pipinya ditonjok oleh Sasuke, lebih baik diam saja.

"Dipukul. Oh apa Hinata sekuat itu hingga membuatmu kalah dalam pertarungan?"

"Hm? Pertarungan?"

"Itu lehermu merah. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata akan jago dalam membuat tanda merah yang sebesar itu" ucap Suigetsu sambil menyentuh leher Naruto yang terdapat bercak merah dan dengan segera membuat Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak mendekati kaca.

Dan benar ada tanda merah yang melekat dileher bagian belakangnya dan itu membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya semalam dia tidak melakukan apa pun bersama Hinata. Pulang dari rumah Sasuke dengan wajah bengkak Naruto pun langsung diobati oleh Hinata.

TUNGGU! Sebelum pulang dari rumah Sasuke Naruto sempat diserang oleh Sakura hingga terjatuh dan kalau tidak salah Sakura pun kemarin menggigit leher belakangnya. 'Apa jangan-jangan tanda merah ini milik Sakura? Dan apa semalam Hinata melihat tanda ini? Oh tidak'. Itulah pemikiran yang melintas didalam kepala Naruto.

Kelakuan Naruto di depan kaca membuat Suigetsu bingung sendiri. Sedangkan Sai dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Merasa dipandangi Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sai yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hei kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto membuat Sai tersentak.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihatmu saja"

"Tapi caramu melihatku membuat aku takut tahu!"

"Iya maaf" ucap Sai lalu berjalan kehalaman belakang dimana anak-anak sedang berlari-larian.

Mengingat sesuatu Sai pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari objek yang akan dia amati. Tidak menemukan objek tersebut Sai pun memutari sekitar rumahnya.

Saat melewati gudang yang berada di halaman depan rumahnya Sai mendengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam gudang itu. Sai pun mendekati gudang tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengintip dan mendengarkan pembicaraan suara itu.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu! Saat ini juga kau harus membawa anak yang bernama Yuki itu pergi jauh dari sini. Lakukan itu dengan benar! Aku tidak mau kejadian ini gagal lagi sama seperti dulu. Kau paham?- bagus, aku tunggu informasimu" suara itu pun berhenti saat sang wanita menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya.

Saat mengetahui wanita yang sedang diintipnya selesai berbicara Sai pun memutuskan untuk menjauh dari tempat itu namun sayangnya saat hendak menjauh Sai secara tidak sengaja menendang kaleng yang berada didekat kakinya.

KRAAATAAK

"SIAPA ITU!" Suara dari dalam gudang membuat Sai segera berlari menuju kedalam rumah.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku tidak menyangka kalau "dia" adalah orangnya' batin Sai yang terus berlari.

Sedangkan wanita yang baru keluar dari gudang tersebut menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat siapa yang telah mendengar pembicaraannya. Saat melihat kearah pintu masuk wanita itu pun melihat siluit tubuh seseorang yang berlari dan itu membuatnya geram.

"Lagi-lagi kau mau ikut campur urusan ku Sai! Kau benar-benar hama yang berbahaya Sai" gumah wanita itu dan langsung mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Tugas mu aku tambah 1 lagi. Bawa seseorang pria bernama Sai bersama anak yang nantinya kau bawa juga. Aku akan kirimkan foto orang itu nanti" ucap wanita tersebut dan memasukan kembali ponselnya.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku Sai!" Gumah wanita itu sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Sai kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru turun dari lantai 2 saat melihat Sai seperti orang yang dikejar setan. Dan saat itu pula Naruto berserta Suigetsu keluar dari ruang tamu dan kaget melihat Sasuke yang turun dari tangga dan Sai yang wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Sasuke kenapa kau disini? Dan Sai kenapa kau seperti itu?" Tanya Suigetsu pada mereka berdua sedangkan Naruto hanya diam memandang Sasuke.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu!" Ucap Sai mengabaikan pertanyaan Suigetsu.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu siap-"

"Wah kalian kenapa ada disini" suara Ino memotong pembicaraan Sai dan membuat Sai menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan takut. Bukan takut terhadap istrinya tapi takut terhadap orang yang berada didekat sang istri yang ternyata adalah orang yang berbahaya. Dan 'dia' pun menatap Sai dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ino lebih baik kita keruang tamu untuk duduk" ajak Karin. Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Iya. Ayo semua. Sai kau Sakit?"

"Ti-tidak" jawab Sai.

"Yasudah ayo ikut kedalam" ajak Ino lagi.

"Tunggu!" Suara Sasuke membuat semua yang berada didekat tempat itu menoleh. "Tadi apa yang mau kau katakan Sai? Kau tahu apa?" Tanya Sasuke didepan semua orang.

"A-a-aku ta-"

KRRIIINNG KRRIIINNG

ucapan Sai kali ini terpotong oleh dering ponsel Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengahlikan perhatiannya pada ponselnya lebih dulu untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya.

"Hallo ada apa ibu?" Ucap Sasuke.

'Yuki Sasuke, Yuki hiks,,,'

"Yuki kenapa ibu? Dan kenapa ibu menangis?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

'Yuki diculik hiks,,,'

"APA!? YUKI DICULIK" teriak Sasuke membuat semuanya kaget dengan berita tersebut. "KAPAN DICULIKNYA?"

'Barusan hiks,,, ibu sudah berusaha mengejarnya tapi tidak bisa hiks,,,'

"Apa ibu sudah melapor pada polisi?"

'Sudah hiks'

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya juga" ucap Sasuke dan memutuskan hubungan telponnya. "Aku harus pergi" ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Sasuke aku ikut denganmu!" Ucap Sai

"Yasudah ayo" dan lari keluar rumah. Namun saat Sai akan berlari suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ayah mau kemana?" Ucap Yota.

"Ayah mau pergi dulu"

"Yota mau main sama ayah. Ayo kita main yah" ucap Yota sambil menarik tangan Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil perfikir apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia ingin memberitahu pada Sasuke hal yang sebenarnya tapi dia bingung harus berbuat apa dan itu membuat matanya menatap orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, hingga akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan mata orang yang berbahaya itu yang kini menampilkan senyuman dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya seolah berkata 'kau mengatakan padanya, kau pun akan mendapat ganjarannya'.

"Sai kau ikut tidak?" Teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya yang berada diluar rumah.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi. Yota mengajakku bermain" ujar Sai tidak tenang.

"Baik aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke semuanya pun memutuskan untuk kembali keruang tamu bersama-sama. Saat Sai masih diam di depan pintu tiba-tiba ada suara wanita dari arah belakang yang membuatnya takut.

"Sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau mengganggu rencanaku Sai? Bila sebelumnya aku akan melepaskanmu beda dengan kali ini. Jika kau ikut campur urusanku lagi aku akan membuat keluargamu hancur lebih parah dibanding keluarga Sakura. Kau mengerti Sai" ucap wanita itu dan mendapat respon anggukan dari Sai. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu wanita itu pun pergi keruang tamu tersebut.

'Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu saat ini' batin Sai.

.

CIIT

BRAAK

"IBU!" Teriak Sasuke saat berada dikediaman Uchiha membuat semua yang ada di rumah tersebut kaget diantaranya adalah Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto serta Itachi dan Konan.

"Sasuke hiks,,," panggil Mikoto.

"Ceritakan padaku kenapa Yuki bisa diculik bu"

"Ibu tidak tahu harus memulai darimana hiks,,, Yang ibu tahu tadi ibu ingin mengajak bermain Yuki ditaman dan saat dia haus ibu ingin membelikannya minuman hiks,,, tapi saat ibu kembali ibu melihat seorang pria besar yang membawa Yuki pergi secara paksa dan ibu berusaha mengejarnya tapi sayang ibu tidak kuat hiks,,, hiks,,,"

"Apa ibu melihat jenis atau plat nomor kendaraan itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ibu lihat tapi tidak begitu ingat"

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari kantor polisi?"

"Belum" mendengar jawaban dari ibunya Sasuke pun segera pergi lagi.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mencari Yuki!" Teriak Sasuke dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya sendiri.

20 menit waktu yang Sasuke habiskan dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Bergegas turun dari mobilnya lalu memasuki rumahnya.

"SAKURA! SAKURA DIMANA KAU?" Teriak Sasuke saat pintu rumahnya dibuka. Tapi teriakan Sasuke tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari orang yang di panggil.

Tidak mau membuang waktu Sasuke pun mencari sang istri untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Mencari kesana-kemari tidak juga menampakan sosok seorang Haruno Sakura atau yang dikenal saat ini sebagai Uchiha Sakura.

Merasa lelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak disofa keluarga. Menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Dimana Sakura? Apa dia juga diculik lagi?" Gumah Sasuke pelan. Saat sedang memikirkan itu Sasuke melihat sebuah buku kecil disamping telpon, padahal sebelumnya buku itu ditempatkan di dalam laci.

Mengulurkan tangannya Sasuke pun meraih buku itu untuk ditempatkan kembali kedalam laci tersebut. Tapi saat akan menaruhnya kedalam laci tiba-tiba buku itu terjatuh dari tangannya dan mendarat dilantai dengan posisi terbuka. Saat hendak mengambilnya lagi Sasuke melihat sebuah tulisan yang tertulis ditengah-tengah buku itu.

"Caffe Poirot blok 5 pukul 2 siang" gumah Sasuke saat membaca tulisan tersebut. "Jam 2?" Mengulang kata itu Sasuke pun segera mengahlikan perhatiannya pada jam ditangannya lalu bergumah "apa Sakura akan menemui seseorang? Tapi sekarang masih jam 12 siang, masih ada 2 jam lagi. Aku harus ikut menemuinya juga untuk mengetahui apakah memang ada yang berniat buruk pada Sakura" ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi tapi saat hendak keluar tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu yang sedang terbuka dan membuat Sasuke segera bersembunyi ditempat yang aman.

"Iya nanti aku akan menemuimu. -baiklah" ucap Sakura dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hah. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dia bicarakan padaku ya? Aku penasaran. Apa tentang Sasuke dan bocah itu?" Gumah Sakura yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. "Sudahlah nanti juga dia pasti akan membicarakannya"

KLAK

"Heh? Siapa yang membuka pintu?" Kata Sakura saat mendengar pintu depan yang terbuka. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama Sakura pun mengecek pintu depan tersebut sambil menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing yang melompat masuk dari sela-sela pintu dan membuat Sakura jatuh duduk karena kaget. "Kucing sialan!" Umpat Sakura dan melempar kembali kucing itu keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke berada disamping tembok dekat pintu masuk.

Setelah pintu tertutup kembali Sasuke pun segera menjauh dari rumahnya untuk menuju ketempat dimana Sakura akan menemui seseorang tersebut.

.

Sudah 2 jam Sasuke berada di caffe tempat dimana Sakura akan menemui seseorang dan akhirnya penantiannya itu pun datang juga. Sasuke melihat Sakura datang dan memasuki tempat tersebut. Tidak lama setelah kedatangan Sakura Sasuke pun melihat ada seseorang yang mendekati istrinya. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat siapa orang itu karena orang itu memakai jaket bertudung dikepalanya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura pada orang itu setelah cukup untuk basa-basinya. Dengan jarak yang aman Sasuke mencoba mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba membunuh anakmu?" Tanya orang itu dan membuat Sasuke kaget. Rupanya yang menghasut istrinya adalah orang lain.

"Ya. Kemarin aku mencobanya. Tapi sayang sekali Sasuke keburu datang dan membawa anak itu kerumah Sakit"

"Kalau begitu apa kau bersedia bila urusan Yuki aku yang menanganinya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana bila aku yang membunuh anakmu itu" ucap sosok itu pada Sakura dan membuat Sasuke menegang mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin bila kau yang membunuhnya Sasuke pasti akan terus mencegahmu melakukannya. Apa kau bersedia?" Tambah sosok itu.

"Baik lah aku mengijinkanmu" ucap Sakura dengan nada ragu.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku harus segera pulang"

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku atau pergi kerumahku. Karena saat ini suamiku sedang menginap dirumah keluarganya" ucap sosok itu dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Setelah orang itu pergi tanpa buang waktu Sasuke segera mengikutinya dengan cara keluar dari pintu belakang caffe tersebut. Terus mengikuti orang itu hingga sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya dan itu membuatnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

Menunggu sosok itu keluar dari mobilnya dari jarak yang cukup aman adalah kegiatan yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu pun keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah yang sedang diamati oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih senang tiasa mengikuti kemana pun orang itu pergi.

Saat orang itu masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan Sasuke pun juga membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam rumah orang itu dan saat didalam rumah itu Sasuke melihat orang itu berjalan menuju kamar dilantai 2 dan Sasuke pun segera mengikutinya lagi.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah menangkap pria itu juga?" Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam ruangan dan membuat Sasuke mengintipnya dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya karena melihat sosok asli orang tersebut.

'Tidak mungkin itu dia kan?' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tetap awasi mereka berdua dan jangan kau apa-apakan mereka sampai aku yang menyuruhmu. -iya" selesai berbicara lewat ponsel wanita itu pun berbalik menghadap pintu. Namun gerakannya terhenti Saat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

"Sasuke sedang apa kau disini?" Ucap wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Rupanya selama ini kau yang telah meracuni pikiran Sakura" geram Sasuke.

"Bicara apa kau Sasuke?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku sudah mendengar semuanya termasuk saat kau bertemu dengan Sakura" ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke wanita itu pun semakin lama semakin tersenyum iblis pada Sasuke lalu tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"HAHAHAHA,,, HAHAHA,,, senang rasanya bila kau sudah mengetahui semuanya Uchiha" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Melihat itu semua Sasuke menggeram dengan mengepalkan tangannya. "KAU! Keterlaluan..."

.

.

Chap 6 selesai sampai sini saja dulu ya. Dan tebak siapa orang yang aku jadikan dalanngnya.

Maaf bila kurang panjang chap depan bakal panjang kok sama seperti yang kemarin.

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya, maaf bila ada kesalahan dan kalimat yang kurang enak you next chap.

Dan terimakasih untuk : **Na, Febri Feven, akaneharuko, Ayumu Nakashima, Hotaru Keiko, JihanFitrina-chan, birupink-chan, Nadya Sabrina.**


	8. Alasan

Disclaimer : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Berubah

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, dsb. Satu lagi lupa aku cantum yaitu OOC sedikit.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura = Uchiha Yuki  
Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata = Uzumaki Kurama  
Saitou Sai X Yamanaka (Saitou) Ino = Saitou Yota  
Houzuki Suigetsu X Uzumaki (Houzuki) Karin = Houzuki Rin

Rated : aku kasih T aja

Summary : Uchiha Sakura seorang ibu dan istri yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, membuat dirinya lupa akan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Hal itu lah yang membuat suami dan anaknya sedih. Apa lagi dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat terhadap keluarganya. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh suami dan anaknya?

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Sasuke sedang apa kau disini?" Ucap wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Rupanya selama ini kau yang telah meracuni pikiran Sakura" geram Sasuke.

"Bicara apa kau Sasuke?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku sudah mendengar semuanya termasuk saat kau bertemu dengan Sakura" ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke wanita itu pun semakin lama semakin tersenyum iblis pada Sasuke lalu tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"HAHAHAHA,,, HAHAHA,,, senang rasanya bila kau sudah mengetahui semuanya Uchiha" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Melihat itu semua Sasuke menggeram dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Alasan

.

"Kau keterlaluan Namikaze Hinata!" Geram Sasuke pada sosok wanita didepannya.

"Heh, terima kasih atas pujianmu Uchiha" ujar wanita yang tidak lain adalah Hinata dengan senyum licik diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada keluargaku. Apa salahku sampai kau melakukan hal ini?" Ucap Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Wow, wow, wow tenang Sasuke sabar. Kau memang tidak punya salah apa pun padaku" ucap Hinata tersenyum miring.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghasut Sakura seperti itu? Setahuku kau tidak punya masalah dengan Sakura tapi kenapa kau melakukannya. KENAPA?!"

"Tenang. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu dan bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu dan kau dengarkan aku bercerita. Kemarilah" ujar Hinata sambil menepuk sofa kosong yang ada disebelahnya dan membuat Sasuke menuruti perintahnya.

"Oke apa yang ingin kau tahu dan ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Hinata sambil bersandar dipunggung sofa dan mengangkat kakinya keatas meja.

Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa Hinata yang ada didepannya ini adalah Hinata yang dikenalnya memiliki sifat dan sikap yang lemah lembut dan pemalu. 'Apa ini benaran dia?' Batin Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kini sedang melepaskan jaketnya dan hanya menyisahkan celana lejing sedengkul dan pakaian atas yang menampilkan bagian perut serta dadanya yang besar (pakaian atasnya sama kaya diRTN sedangkan celananya yang sedengkul).

"Kenapa kau berbicara pada Sakura bahwa kau akan membunuh Yuki? Kenapa kau menghasutnya? Apa alasanmu Hinata?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan emosinya.

"Emmp,,, alasan ya?" Gumah Hinata sambil memegang dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang balas dendam, heh?"ujar Hinata membuat Sasuke memandangnya.

"Balas dendam? Atas dasar apa kau melakukannya? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah punya urusan atau pun masalah denganmu begitu juga dengan Sakura" kata Sasuke.

"Ya baik kau atau pun Sakura memang tidak punya masalah dengan ku tapi beda dengan Sakura yang punya urusan dengan orang yang aku cintai" ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju bufet yang berada di dalam kamarnya sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya (sama seperti iketan saat Hinata mandi di RTN).

"Maksudmu Naruto? Bukannya Sakura lebih dulu mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Heh! Naruto, ck" dengus geli Hinata. "Kau pikir orang yang ku maksud adalah dia" ucap Hinata mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa selembar foto ditangannya. "Naruto bukan lah orangnya. Tapi dia,,," lanjut Hinata melemparkan foto tersebut kearah Sasuke dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

Sasuke yang dilempari sebuah foto akhirnya mengambil foto tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke saat melihat wajah yang ada pada gambar tersebut.

"Hyuuga Neji?" Gumah Sasuke bingung dan kaget. Memdengar gumahan Sasuke Hinata pun menyeringai.

"Kau ingat siapa dia Sasuke? Teman SMA mu saat kelas 2 dan orang yang sudah meninggal sejak 11 tahun lalu"

"Neji" sebut Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tepat sekali. Dan dia adalah kakakku"

"Kau mencintai kakakmu sendiri? Sulit dipercaya" ucap Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tertawa karena melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?!" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya memang sulit untuk dipercaya bila seorang adik mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri kau boleh percaya atau tidak seterah kau. Dan perlu kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya Neji sangat mencintai Sakura" ucap Hinata pada Sasuke membuat matanya pun membulat kaget. "Dan karena itulah Neji selalu mengabaikanku, menduakanku dan lebih memilih wanita itu. Dan karena wanita itu pula membuatku kehilangan lelaki yang aku cintai. Gara-gara Sakura Neji MENINGGAL! GARA-GARA DIA ORANG YANG KU CINTAI PERGI MENINGGALKANKU SELAMANYA" teriak Hinata sambil mendekati Sasuke dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Lalu setelahnya Hinata pun mengendorkan cengkramannya

"Awalnya aku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Neji lebih memilih wanita itu karena paling tidak aku masih bisa melihatnya bahagia. Tapi semenjak Neji meninggal karena menyelamatkan wanita itu aku jadi membencinya, sangat membencinya" geram Hinata.

"Kenapa kau membencinya? Wajar bila Neji mencintainya dan rela menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura kan"

"Iya wajar bila Neji menyelamatkan Sakura dan seharusnya Sakura pun bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Neji juga" ujar Hinata membuat Sasuke bingung.

"11 tahun lalu saat Neji masih bisa berdiri disampingku dan berada bersamaku Neji pernah bilang ingin pergi berkemah bersama teman-teman dan juga orang yang dia sukai dan meninggalkanku begitu saja walaupun aku sudah melarangnya. Dan membuatku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang-"

.

**Flashback** (11 tahun lalu = saat Sasuke dkk kelas 3 SMA)

"Kak Neji?!" Panggil suara seseorang gadis berusia 17 tahun berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender dari arah luar sebuah kamar. "Kak Neji mau kemana? Kenapa membereskan barang-barang?" Tanya gadis itu lagi yang tidak lain adalah Hinata yang kini sudah berada didalam kamar Neji.

"Kakak sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara kemping kakak bersama dengan teman-teman kakak" jawab pemuda yang bernama Neji tersebut.

"Kakak mau kemping? Bersama siapa saja?"

"Bersama dengan Lee, Tenten, Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto serta Sakura" ucap Neji dengan raut wajah senang. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar Neji menyebut nama seorang gadis yang disukainya membuat Hinata tidak suka.

"Kakak jangan pergi aku tidak suka kalau kakak pergi dengan wanita itu. Aku benci terhadap Sakura" ucap Hinata.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Hinata. Kakak tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu" ucap Neji lembut.

"Apa kakak menyukai wanita itu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Neji. "Kakak pergi ya" sambung Neji dan melangkah keluar kamar. Namun saat hampir mencapai pintu suara Hinata berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mencintai kakak"

Mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu Neji pun berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. "Kakak juga mencintaimu Hinata. Kau adikku jadi mana mungkin kakak tidak mencintaimu" ucap Neji.

"Aku mencintai kakak bukan sebagai kakakku" ucap Hinata membuat Neji terdiam. "Aku mencintai kakak sebagai seorang wanita pada kekasihnya. Aku mencintai kakak seperti ibu mencintai ayah jadi aku tidak suka bila kakak menyukai gadis lain selain aku" ujar Hinata dengan emosi yang menguap.

",,,"

",,,"

"Maaf kakak harus pergi" ucap Neji dan langsung berbalik namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi Neji aku tidak mau kau pergi dengan Sakura atau pun bersama yang lain. Kumohon Neji" ucap Hinata dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya dan memanggil kakaknya hanya dengan nama saja.

"Lepas Hinata. Kau tidak pantas melakukan ini. Biar bagaimana pun kau adikku dan aku kakakmu" ucap Neji sambil melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Apa salahnya bila aku mencintaimu Neji? Kau laki-laki dan aku seorang wanita. Tidak ada salahnya bila seorang wanita mencintai laki-laki"

"Iya memang tidak salah bila seorang wanita mencintai laki-laki. Tapi kau harus ingat kita tidak bisa ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kau ADIKKU dan aku KAKAKMU, kita SAUDARA KANDUNG" ucap Neji yang mulai emosi dengan kelakuan Hinata. "Sangat salah besar bila kau masih terus mencintaiku. Hapus semua perasaan cintamu padaku. Pandang aku sebagai kakakmu bukan laki-laki yang kau cinta"

"AKU TIDAK BISA"

"KAU HARUS BISA. KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MENGHAPUSNYA BIAR AKU YANG AKAN PERGI DARIMU SAMPAI KAU BISA MENERIMA KENYATAAN KALAU AKU INI ADALAH KAKAKMU!" Teriak Neji dan langsung pergi menjauh dari Hinata dan dengan kesal dia pun menutup pintu dengan cara dibanting.

BRAAKKK

"Neji" gumah Hinata sambil memegang dadanya yang sesak.

Dilain tempat tepatnya dikediaman Uzumaki pada siang hari ini sedang ramai dengan berkumpulnya anak muda yang berjumlah 6 orang yang saat ini sedang menunggu seseorang dan sekaligus merapikan beberapa barang yang akan dibawa mereka untuk meramaikan acara kemping mereka.

"Neji kemana sih, lama banget" ucap pemuda berambut pirang dengan 3 tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan Naruto" kata gadis berambut pink yang identik dengan bunga Jepang tersebut, Sakura.

"Huh, tapi lama"

"Sabar Naruto. Aku tahu kau mempunyai semangat muda yang tinggi untuk acara berkemping ini. Tapi kau juga harus mempunyai rasa sabar yang tinggi juga" ucap pemuda berambut bob mangkok, Lee.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Ucap Naruto yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda itu.

"Naruto kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sasuke, dan Sai?" Tanya seseorang berambut merah, Karin.

"Mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan keluarganya masing-masing jadi aku tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk ikut" ucap Naruto.

"Oh"

"Maaf aku terlambat" ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang baru sampai diperkarangan rumah Uzumaki.

"Tidak apa. Lebih baik kita langsung masuk mobil saja bagaimana?" Ujar Karin dan langsung disetujui oleh mereka semua.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat perkemahaan di dalam mobil hitam milik Naruto saat ini sanggat berisik, apalagi dengan adanya Naruto, Lee, dan Suigetsu. 3 pemuda paling berisik kecuali Neji.

Dalam keramaian yang diciptakan oleh 3 pemuda berisik itu rupanya masih ada yang bisa tidur dengan nenyak seperti Tenten dan Sakura yang duduk dikursi paling belakang bersama Karin yang asik bermain dengan Tabletnya. Melirik sosok gadis berambut pink dalam diam merupakan kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan dari pada harus mendengarkan ocehan 3 pemuda berisik itu.

Sedang asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri tiba-tiba Neji tersentak karena getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh ponselnya tersebut merasa penasaran Neji pun mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sempat bertengkar dengannya. Dan isi pesan tersebut berbunyi.

'Maaf bila ucapanku pada mu sudah keterlaluan. Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu lebih dari seorang kakak. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan rasa cintaku padamu dan membiarkanmu bersama dengan gadis itu. Tapi demimu akan aku lakukan apa pun asalkan kau bahagia termasuk menyerahkanmu pada gadis itu.  
Dan untuk itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, jika kau tidak mau mendekatiku lagi biar aku saja yang pergi menjauh darimu. Kebetulan besok aku harus pergi ke London karena ayah memintaku untuk belajar disana. Mungkin dengan melakukan kesibukan seperti itu aku akan dengan sendirinya bisa melupakaanmu.  
Mungkin sampai disini dulu pesanku untukmu sampai jumpa lagi saat aku kembali ke Jepang nanti dan ku harap saat itu aku sudah bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Neji'

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Neji pun memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku dan menopang dagunya dijendela mobil yang berada disebelahnya sambil menatap kosong mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang diluar jendela tersebut.

4 jam sudah Neji dkk melakukan perjalanan dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai dengan selamat. Tanpa buang waktu lagi akhirnya mereka pun memasang beberapa tenda untuk mereka tempati. Rencana mereka untuk berkemah di tempat ini adalah selama 3 hari.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu dan hari ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka ditempat ini. Hari terakhir mereka lakukan dengan acara beres-beres perlengkapan. Mulai dari melepaskan tenda, merapikan peralatan masak dll. Ditengah acara beres-beres yang mereka lakukan tiba-tiba Sakura melakukan hal yang membuat semua teman-temannya menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten yang sedang melepaskan tali yang mengikat tenda mereka.

"Ponselku hilang. Dimana ponselku?" Ucap Sakura panik dan mulai mengacak-acak tas bawaannya.

"Biar aku miscall" ucap Naruto dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Percuma. Ponselku baterainya habis" ucap Sakura.

"Coba kau ingat terakhir kali kau membawanya kemana?" Ucap Karin.

"Tadi aku membawanya ke,,," ucapan Sakura terhenti saat dia berhasil mengingatnya. Dan tanpa butuh waktu lama Sakura pun langsung berlari kesesuatu tempat.

"Sakura kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten setengah berteriak dan mencoba mengejarnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya" ucap Neji dan langsung berlari mengikuti Sakura.

"SAKURA!?"

"Neji? Kau mengikutiku?" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat kanan dan kiri jalanan yang sempat dilewatinya.

"Iya. Kau itu seorang wanita tidak baik kalau masuk hutan sendirian. Tadi memang kau pergi kemana?"

"Ke jembatan yang ada dipinggir tebing itu" ucap Sakura menunjuk sebuah jembatan.

"Ngapai kau kesana?" Tanya Neji.

"Hanya lihat-lihat saja sih. Kau tunggu disini ya. Aku mau lihat sebentar" ucap Sakura sambil berlari mendekati sebuah jembatan yang berjarak 10 meter.

Saat jarak antara Sakura dengan jembatan tersebut hanya beberapa centimeter Sakura mulai memelankan langkahnya dan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya saat mata hijaunya melihat sebuah benda yang sedang dicarinya. Tanpa buang waktu Sakura berlari ketempat dimana ponselnya tergeletak memungutnya dan mengangkat tangannya pada seseorang yang berjarak 10 meter sambil berteriak "lihat Neji ponselku sudah ketemu" sambil berlari mendekati Neji.

Neji yang melihat Sakura seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Namun senyumnya lenyap saat mata putih Neji melihat gerakan tubuh Sakura yang seakan jatuh ditelan jembatan.

"KYAAK!"

"SAKKUURA!" Teriak Neji dan berlari menghampiri Sakura. Dan dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang berpegangan pada akar serabut yang menggantung dipinggir tebing dengan jarak 1,5 meter.

"Neji tolong aku hiks,,,"

"Bertahanlah Sakura" ucap Neji dan langsung menjatuhkan badannya ketanah dan mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih tangan Sakura. "Ayo pegang tanganku Sakura"

Setelah berusaha dengan susah payah akhirnya Neji dapat menolong Sakura dengan selamat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura yang menangis karena takut.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Neji dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Kita ketempat yang lain saja ya" ajak Neji dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya hiks,,," ucap Sakura dan berjalan lebih dulu. Neji pun bersiap-siap mengikuti Sakura lagi namun saat baru melangkahkan kakinya secara tidak sengaja kaki Neji menginjak tanah yang agak licin dan itu membuatnya terpeleset dan jatuh seperti Sakura tadi.

"WWAAAA!" Teriakan Neji membuat Sakura berbalik dan mencari sosok yang sempat menolongnya sudah tidak ada ditempat.

Memberanikan diri untuk mendekati tebing dengan kaki gemetar pun Sakura lakukan sambil memanggil sebuah nama "Neji?" Dan dengan sedikit keberanian yang ada Sakura pun melihat kebawah tebing dan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Neji jatuh dan berpegangan pada akar seperti saat dia jatuh.

Namun saat melihat kebawah mata Sakura pun membulat dengan sempurna serta dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"SAKURAAA! SAKURAAA! SAKURRAA!" Teriakan dari teman-teman Sakura pun terdengar menyapa telinganya namun Sakura tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

Melihat Sakura yang tidak menoleh saat dipanggil membuat teman-temannya sedikit heran apa lagi dengan keadaan tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sakura yang bergetar.

"Neji mana?" Tanya Lee dengan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri.

"Sakura Neji mana?" Tanya Tenten juga.

"Ne,,, Neji,,, di,,, ba,,,wah" ucap Sakura dengan bergetar. Merasa aneh dengan Sakura mereka pun segera melihat kebawah tebing dan mata mereka pun membulat melihat keadaan Neji yang mengenaskan dengan kepala yang penuh darah yang berceceran ditanah.

"NEJIIII!,,,"

**End flashback**

.

"- tapi apa kau tahu berita apa yang aku dapat saat aku kembali ke Jepang setelah 2 tahun berada di London, heh?" Ucap Hinata dengan mata yang mulai menitikan setetes air mata. "Aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa orang yang kucintai benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Dan yang paling membuatku sakit lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa aku lah orang terakhir yang mengetahui hal itu dan itu pun setelah kematiannya yang sudah 2 tahun lamanya" ucap Hinata menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat Hinata.

"Kenapa kau sampai ingin membalas kematian Neji? Kenapa kau harus menyalahkan Sakura sedangkan saat itu kau berada di luar negri dan tidak akan mungkin tahu bahwa Sakura lah penyebab Neji meninggal?" Ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkraman Hinata.

"Ya, seharusnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyebabkan Neji meninggal. Tapi berkat informasi yang kudapatkan dari Suigetsu aku akhirnya tahu" ucap Hinata membuat mata Sasuke membulat.

"Suigetsu?"

"Ya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Neji meninggal aku selalu bertanya pada keluargaku tentang apa penyebab Neji sampai seperti itu. Tapi orang tuaku berkata bahwa mereka tidak tahu dan membuatku sempat kecewa. Namun secara tidak sengaja aku sempat bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan kota Konoha dan mendengarnya bercerita tentang Neji yang menolong Sakura dan akhirnya malah Neji sendiri yang mengalami kecelakaan itu" ujar Hinata.

"Dan karena itu pula aku pindah ke Universitas Konoha untuk mengetahui berita itu semenjak mendengar ucapan Suigetsu secara tidak langsung" tambah Hinata.

"Jadi penculikan Sakura dan Sakura yang jatuh dari tangga itu karena ulahmu?" Emosi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" ucap Hinata dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongnya? Padahal sudah hampir beberapa tahun semenjak penculikan itu kau sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi"

"Itu karena dia sudah mengetahui semua kelakuanku yang sebenarnya terhadap Naruto. Dia tau bahwa aku telah menjual konsep perusahaan milik Naruto pada orang lain dan ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan suamiku sendiri"

.

**Flashback** (sebelum Sakura jauh)

"WAAA KURAMA KEMARIKAN BONEKA KU" teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah didalam sebuah ruangan yang berada dilantai 3 Konoha Intelligent High School.

"Rin jangan teriak seperti itu" ucap Karin selaku ibu dari bocah merah itu.

"Tapi boneka rin diambil"

"Week ayo tangkap aku kalau kakak mau bonekanya"

"KEMARI KAU!" Ucap Rin dan mengejar bocah berambut pirang tersebut. Sedangkan orang dewasa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua bocah itu.

"Maafkan mereka karena sudah membuat berisik di ruangan anda Nyonya Tsunade" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda maaf.

"Tidak apa. Maklum masih kecil. Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata? Sudah lama kau pergi dari sekolah ini lebih dulu dibanding yang lain hanya untuk pindah ke London" tanya wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dua yang bernama Tsunade pada Hinata. Biar bagaimana pun Hinata merupakan murid dari sekolahnya yang lebih dulu pindah ke London saat baru beranjak kelas 3 di banding dengan Ino dan Karin.

"Baik. Anda sendiri bagaimana Nyonya" tanya Hinata balik.

"Baik juga. Kalau kalian bagaimana Ino? Karin?"

"Baik sekali" jawab Karin dan Ino berbarengan.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kemari dan duduklah di sofa itu" ucap Tsunade menyuruh ketiga wanita dan anak kecil bernama Yota untuk duduk disofa ruangan tersebut.

"Oh iya Karin bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Ucap Nyonya Tsunade pada Karin saat Karin hendak duduk disofa tersebut.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Berikan kertas-kertas ini pada Shizune apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sini biar saya antar" ucap Karin dan menerima beberapa kertas yang akan diberikannya pada seseorang bernama Shizune.

"Permisi saya ingin ke toilet sebentar" ucap Hinata setelah Karin keluar dari ruangan.

Berjalan seorang diri dikoridor lantai 3 merupakan kegiatan yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini. Saat sedang berjalan dengan santai mata Hinata pun melihat sosok yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya sedang bersama dengan Sai, Suigetsu, Sasuke serta orang yang masih dibenci olehnya yaitu Sakura.

Bila melihat wajah itu lagi rasa benci pada diri Hinata muncul kembali setelah beberapa tahun menghilang. Dan dapat dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang mengusap kepala anak dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Mengepalkan tangannya lagi namun tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah getaran dari dalam tasnya. Diambilnya ponsel itu sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Hm. Ada apa?" kalimat yang Hinata keluarkan saat pertama menjawab ponsel tersebut.

**'Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana dengan konsep penjualan perusahaan mu yang akan kau jual pada perusahaanku?'**

"Tenang saja aku sudah menyalin semua berkas yang akan dibawa suamiku dalam pertemuan rapat lusa depan. Dan aku yakin perusahaanmu akan mengalami kemajuan yang pesat bila kau menggunakan konsepnya sebagai ide dari perusahaanmu"

**'Tapi bagaimana bila suami mu tahu bahwa kau sendirilah yang telah menjual ide brilian yang susah payah telah dibuat oleh suamimu itu?'**

"Itu urusanku dengannya nanti. Lagi pula aku tidak bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa aku lah yang telah menjual konsep penjualan perusahan milik suamiku sendiri pada perusahaan lain. Aku masih bisa bilang bahwa ada orang dalam yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan luar untuk mencuri semua ide-idenya"

**'Kau benar-benar licik Nyonya. Bagaimana bila perusahaan suamimu sendiri yang mengalami kebangkrutan?'**

"Heh, terimakasih atas pujianmu. Aku tidak masalah dengan kebangkrutannya. Nanti malam akan ku kirim segala konsep penjualan yang telah dibuat oleh suamiku padamu. Tapi kau harus mentrasfer uang dengan jumlah yang sudah ku minta padamu"

**'Baik akan ku kirim. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda'**

"Hm" gumah Hinata dan langsung menutup ponselnya lalu menaruhnya kembali kedalam tas yang dia bawa. Setelahnya Hinata pun berbalik untuk menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar namun gerakannya terhenti saat matanya melihat sosok seseorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hinata,,, kau,,," ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau! Naruto sudah susah payah membuat sebuah ide untuk memajukan perusahaan kalian tapi dengan mudahnya kau menjual semua konsep yang Naruto buat pada perusahaan lain. Aku tidak percaya kau mau menghancurkan bisnis suami mu sendiri hanya demi uang" ucap Sakura dengan gelengan kepala dan lalu berbalik untuk menuruni tangga lagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam seseorang dan membuatnya secara respon menoleh cepat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menarik Sakura dan membenturkan tubuh Sakura ketembok dekat tangga lalu memegang dagu bawah Sakura dengan keras.

"Mem,,, beritahu,,, Naruto tentang kelicikanmu" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hinata.

"Jangan harap aku akan melepaskan dan membiarkan mu lolos dariku. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku saat ini. Tapi karena kau sudah berani ikut campur aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu apa lagi bila mengingat tentang kematian Neji yang telah kau perbuat" ucap Hinata dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa pun pada Neji. Itu semua sudah menjadi takdir"

"Takdir? Tau apa kau soal takdir? Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa pun mengenai takdir" ucap Hinata masih dengan mencengkram dagu Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata pun membawa Sakura untuk mendekati tangga dengan cara menarik dagunya sambil berkata "bicara tentang takdir mungkin kau benar dan sekarang kau harus menerima takdirmu juga ya" dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Mendorongmu agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Neji" ucap Hinata lalu tanpa aba-aba mendorong tubuh Sakura dari atas tangga.

"KYAA!"

"Semoga kau cepat pergi" ucap Hinata saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang tidak bergerak dan lantai yang ada darahnya.

Dan setelah mendorong Sakura Hinata dapat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah lain dan membuatnya melihat ke sumber suara, dan nyatanya itu adalah Karin yang sedang berjalan dengan seseorang bernama Shizune. "Sial Karin juga ada. Ok tenang dulu" ucap Hinata menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh iya Karin tunggu sebentar aku punya sesuatu untukmu sebentar ya aku ambil dulu" ucap Shizune sambil memasuki ruangan yang berada disebelahnya dan membuat Karin menolehkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Melihat kesempatan tersebut Hinata pun langsung berlari menuju ruang Tsunade secara perlahan. Untung ruang Nyonya Tsunade berlawanan arah dengan tempat Karin berdiri.

"KKYYYAAA" Saat sedang berlari Hinata mendengar suara anaknya yang berteriak keras. Ingin rasanya Hinata menghampiri Kurama namun Hinata harus terus berlari atau dia sendiri yang akan ketahuan.

Saat hendak masuk kedalam ruangan dapat Hinata lihat Karin yang sedang berdiri didepan tangga dengan menjatuhkan berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya dan itu membuatnya kembali memasang senyum kemenangan yang licik.

**End Flashback**

.

"Jadi kau mendorong Sakura hanya karena Sakura mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Awalnya aku ingin membuat dia pergi untuk selamanya tapi nyatanya dia hanya hilang ingatan saja. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur aku bawa saja dia dalam permainanku" kata Hinata santai. "Dan dengan masuknya dia dalam permainan yang ku buat aku akan menghasutnya untuk membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri agar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya"

"Lalu bukannya kau juga mencintai Naruto? Tapi kenapa kau malah ingin menghancurkan suamimu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak percaya dengan kenyataannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada geli dari mulutnya. "Aku mencintainya? Kau salah. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai Naruto. Yang aku inginkan hanya harta dan kekayaan yang dia punya. Dan tidak ada seseorang pun yang dapat mengambil Naruto dari tanganku termasuk Sakura. Maka dari itu aku senang saat kau sendirilah yang membuat mereka berpisah"

"Aku tidak percaya dibalik wajahmu yang lembut tapi hatimu sangat busuk"

"Hahaha,,, makanya jangan menilai seseorang dari wajahnya" tawa Hinata dan berdiri dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Naruto dan melaporkanmu pada polisi atas tindakanmu untuk membunuh Sakura" ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari Saku celananya dan membuat Hinata berbalik menatapnya.

"Silahkan saja kau beritahu pada Naruto dan polisi" ucap Hinata sambil memasang senyum manis tapi dimata Sasuke senyum itu terlihat menjijikan. "Dan bersiap-siaplah untuk segera kehilangan anak dan sahabatmu sendiri" lanjut Hinata membuat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa Yuki saat ini sedang diculik?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah,,,"

"Yah kau benar tuan Uchiha. Saat ini anakmu sedang berada bersama anak buahku begitu juga dengan sahabatmu sendiri, Sai" ucap Hinata membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "Jika kau ingin mereka selamat kau harus mengikuti keinginanku"

"Apa itu?"

"Bunuh Sakura didepan mataku" ucap Hinata sambil bersedekap dan bersender di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"KAU GILA" teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu penawaran. Kau pilih anakmu atau istrimu? Yuki atau Sakura?" Ujar Hinata membuat Sasuke diam sejenak. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang aku akan memberikanmu waktu sampai kau bisa menjawabnya" ucap Hinata dan berbalik lalu membuka pintu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke seorang.

Namun saat pintu dibuka Hinata tersentak kaget dan langkahnya terhenti saat mata lavendernya melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Na-Naruto?" Ucap Hinata gagap. "Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya pada Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat lembut.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA LAGI! AKU SUDAH MENDENGAR SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA SASUKE MULAI DARI KEMATIAN NEJI, KECELAKAAN SAKURA DAN PERASAANMU PADAKU. AKU DENGAR SEMUANYAAA!,,,," teriak Naruto emosi sedangkan Hinata hanya diam memandangnya dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau istriku ternyata iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia sepertimu. Aku kecewa padamu. KECEWA!" Ucap Naruto. "Dan bila kau mengancam Sasuke dengan harus memilih diantara Yuki atau Sakura yang akan dia selamatkan. Maka aku yang akan melaporkanmu pada polisi agar kau tidak bisa mengacamku. Atau kau mau berkata kau akan mengancamku dengan berkata bahwa kau akan membunuh Kurama agar aku tidak melaporkanmu? Jika kau berani silahkan biar bagaimana pun dia adalah anakmu juga" ujar Naruto lagi-lagi membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Kau tenang saja Sasuke aku akan membantumu" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan pada Naruto. Lalu tanpa buang waktu lagi Naruto pun pergi menjauh untuk melaporkan perbuatan Hinata pada pihak berwajib.

Saat melihat Naruto berada diujung tangga Hinata pun berlari secepat mungkin dan membuat Sasuke yang masih berada didalam kamarnya bergerak juga untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata. Saat berada didepan kamar mata Sasuke pun membulat melihat apa yang tertangkap dari indra penglihatannya. Mata Sasuke membulat ketika melihat Hinata yang berusaha untuk mendorong Naruto dari atas tangga.

"NARUTO AWAS!" Teriak Sasuke memberitahukan Naruto namun sayangnya semua sudah terlambat. Naruto telah didorong oleh Hinata hingga berguling-guling ditangga dan akhirnya tergeletak dibawah tangga.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang tergeletak dibawah tangga mulai mengembangkan senyumnya sambil berkata "Kau benar Naruto aku tidak akan mungkin bisa membunuh anakku sendiri tapi bila kau yang aku bunuh itu beda lagi ceritanya"

Dan tidak jauh dari Hinata Sasuke pun menghampiri Hinata dan menatap Naruto yang tergeletak. "NARUUTOO!"

KLAK

Suara pintu depan membuat Hinata dan Sasuke diam sejenak untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu keluar tersebut.

"HINATA KAU DIDALAM?" Sebuah teriakan terdengar ditelinga Hinata dan Sasuke dan suara itu adalah suara Sakura. "HINATA KAU DIMANA?"

Mendengar bahwa itu benar-benar merupakan suara Sakura Sasuke pun berusaha membuka suaranya "SAK- mmmpphh!" Namun teriakan Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya.

"Jika kau bicara yang sesungguhnya nyawa Yuki akan dalam bahaya" ucap Hinata pada Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang menutup mulut Hinata dan tangan kirinya yang memegang baju Sasuke lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata menarik baju Sasuke hingga robek dibagian dada Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke kaget. Setelahnya Hinata pun melepaskan kunciran rambutnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan karena tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutup mulut Sasuke.

"Kita mulai permainan baru kita Sasuke" bisik Hinata dan langsung berlari turun tangga dengan senyum licik sambil memelarkan tali baju yang dia kenakan lalu setelahnya Hinata berteriak "TOOLLLLOOONNGG!"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang dicari oleh Sakura, Sakura pun berlari menuju sumber suara dan melihat Hinata yang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"Hiks,,, kau tau aku sudah pernah bilang hiks,,, kalau Sasuke itu bajingan hiks,,, bila dulu aku bilang bahwa dulu kau sering disiksa kali ini aku yang disiksa olehnya hiks,,," ucap Hinata pada Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya mematung mendengar ucapan bohong Hinata.

"Memang apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia hiks,,, memperkosaku" ucap Hinata membuat Sasuke kaget atas tuduhan itu sedangkan Sakura menatapnya tajam. "Bukan hanya itu saja hiks,,, Sasuke terus memaksaku untuk memuaskannya karena selama ini kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya lagi hiks,,, Tapi saat Sasuke memaksaku hiks,,, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan mencegah Sasuke untuk menyentuhku namun Naruto justru didorong olehnya dari atas tangga hiks,,,"

"BOHONG AKU TIDAK SUDI MENYETUH DIA!" Bantah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Sasuke hanya mencari-cari alasan saja. Kau lihat Naruto?" Ucap Hinata menunjuk sosok yang terbaring didekat tangga membuat mata Sakura membulat. "Itu semua karena ulah Sasuke hiks,,, Kalau kau masih tidak percaya kau lihat saja baju Sasuke hiks,,, Itu bukti bahwa aku sempat memberontak saat dia ingin menyentuhku"

Sakura pun menatap baju yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke namun Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan cara menutup dengan tangannya sendiri. Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang panik Sakura pun menaiki tangga untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan tuduhan yang akan memberatkannya walau pun dia sudah mengelak.

Saat Sakura sudah berhenti didepan Sasuke Sakura pun mulai melihat Sasuke dari atas ke bawah dan keatas lagi hingga matanya menatap tajam pada mata onyx Sasuke.

'Demi _Kami-sama_ apa yang akan terjadi padaku' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum senang.

'Selamat untukmu Sasuke' ucap Hinata senang.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai kembali lagi dengan Choco.  
Bagaimana dengan chapter yang ini? Jelek? Buruk? Ancur? Maaf ya.

Gak kerasa fic Choco yang ini udah sampai dichapter 8.

Dichapter kemarin ada yang tanya apakah updatenya secara random atau terjadwal? Aku gak bisa pasti untuk bulan ini apakah masih bisa update terjadwal seperti chap kemarin tapi untuk memastikannya liat saja 2 minggu sekali setelah hari update chap terbarunya. Sai memang ku buat sebagai orang yang berfikir layaknya detektif XD.

Ok sampai sini dulu ya maaf bila chapternya jelek sekali lagi maaf. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?

Sampai jumpa chapter depan

Apakah Naruto akan selamat dan bisa melaporkan kejahatan Hinata? Bagaimana dengan Sakura apakah akan percaya dengan ucapan Hinata atau tidak? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang mendengar tuduhan Hinata? Bagaimana pula reaksi Sakura setelah ini?

Penasaran?

Ikuti terus ceritanya. Dan sampai jumpa chapter depan akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih dan maaf bila ada kalimat atau kata yang kurang sopan dan tidak enak dibaca. bye"

Oh iya masih mau ngeliat Sasuke sengsara atau tidak? Beritahu pendapat kalian ya untuk kelanjutan chapter depan.

Terimakasih untuk : **birupink-chan, AkemyYamato, Guest, Febri Feven, akaneharuko, titan-miauw, nadya sabrina, kyoka hime, Hotaru Keiko, JihanFitrina-chan, Guest,** dan **Mariyuki Syalfa.**


End file.
